My Prince Charming
by Ms Puddle
Summary: A short story in present days inspired by the manga version. It's about a young lady who was involved in a serious ski accident years ago but was rescued by a man who refused to leave his identity. When she runs into him again one day, to her great surprise, he is actually very handsome and even recognizes her right away. What will happen to them next?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

**Note: **I have borrowed the characters from Candy Candy and create a new short story in present days inspired by the manga. I hope you will like this Christmas treat from me. If you have enjoyed reading it, I would love to hear from you! If you find any obvious mistake, please do not hesitate to let me know too. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you all!

-Ms Puddleglum

**My Prince Charming**

**Chapter 1**

My name is Candice Watson, and I just turned eighteen years old in May. I am the only child in the family because my mother had passed away before I got to know her, not unlike Cinderella or Snow White. But I consider myself very lucky because my pretty stepmother, Lynn, actually adores me, especially for unknown reason she never has a child of her own. She's a psychologist, and being my father's therapist after my mother's tragic accident, she helplessly fell in love with him.

In other words, Lynn is the one who has raised me and made me the person I am today. She read bedtime stories to me when I was a little girl, took me to schools and shed tears with me when I cried. We love each other, but she insists that I call her by her name, because she once said to my father, "Candy has one mom only."

Therefore, sometimes I can't help but wonder what it would be like if my birth mother had been alive. My father still mentions her to me from time to time, but only when Lynn isn't around. He has said something like "Candy, you have your mother's round emerald eyes" or "Your hair is just as blond and curly as your mother". Whenever he does that, the sound of nostalgia is clear in his voice, and the longing in his tone is unmistakable.

So I believe my father and mother would have lived happily ever after if that drunk driver hadn't taken her life that many years ago. By now you might have guessed that I grew up reading lots of fairy tales as a child. In fact, I did, thanks to Lynn. Although I am known as a tomboyish girl to my friends and relatives, deep inside I had always dreamed of meeting my prince one day until I had my first accident.

I could never forget that day. I was fourteen then. My father had been very tied up in his work as a medical doctor in the emergency department of Vancouver General Hospital, so he almost had to cancel our winter vacation to our favorite ski resort in Whistler, but Lynn had protested on my behalf. "Joe, you have always been too busy to join us in our activities, and we haven't gone to a family vacation for more than a year now."

After some serious consideration, my father had agreed to let us go first, and he would join us a day later by carpooling with his brother and his family, Uncle Sam, Aunt Mary, and their daughter, Annie.

Because I had learned how to ski ever since I was very young, I considered myself a professional by then. Besides, I knew Whistler Blackcomb Mountain so well that I believed I could ski with my eyes closed. However, Lynn felt a bit under the weather after two hours of driving to the resort, so she refused to let me go on my own that afternoon.

I kept begging her with tears and promised that I would faithfully follow the trail map. "Lynn, I'm not a child anymore, so I don't need anyone to accompany me. You see, I'm even taller than you!"

She explained that I had always skied under their closed supervision before, so I should wait till my father came the next day, but I implored, "Trust me, I will only go for about an hour or so and definitely return to join you here for some hot chocolate afterwards."

After some more badgering, she reluctantly gave me her permission but nagged me all the way to the ski lifts. It had been a long time since I had last skied, so I was too excited to be bothered, and I knew she did that because she loved me.

It was a blast, skiing by myself for the first time in my life. Nothing compared to the feeling of skiing down the slopes with the rush of wind against my face, not to mention that it was such a glorious day. With the picturesque snow covered mountain peaks perched in the distance, I couldn't help but appreciate the splendor of it all as I glided effortlessly down the trail of snow and ice.

After one descend, I was overjoyed by my achievement, and I couldn't resist the call of going at least one more time. I navigated through the mountainous terrain, weaving and passing the other skiers while watching the awesome visual landscape.

Going on my third round, I was so thrilled that I decided to challenge myself by going for a harder route. I had always traversed the trails I was most comfortable with, but they had become too easy for me, and I believed my skill level had improved over the years. Although my inner voice urged me to wait for my father tomorrow, I already glided down that trail. I told myself I would only try this route once and definitely go back to join Lynn afterwards.

Then before I knew it, a skier shot past me, altering my course, and I made a wrong judgement. I found myself in a middle of nowhere not long after that, and I was aware that I had gone out of bound. I warned myself not to panic, but I watched in fear as I was heading straight for a tree. I did attempt to make a turn, but it was too late.

Whatever followed was a blur to me. I could tell I was seriously injured after crashing into the tree because I couldn't move even an inch. I was in so much pain that all I could do was moan, and it felt like my body had shattered into many pieces. I was half-conscious by the time a man came to my rescue. He removed his toque and ski mask to check my conditions. I barely noticed that he had shiny blond hair, but for sure I had never seen a pair of crystal blue eyes as remarkable as his.

When I came to, I was lying in a hospital bed after my surgery in Vancouver General Hospital. My parents were there with me. Lynn bawled right away when my eyes opened, and my father quickly left the room to get the doctor for me. When the doctor came, she informed me that they had been anxious that I couldn't make it.

I didn't have a full memory of my horrific accident, but a couple of my ribs were broken, and I got bruises everywhere. Yet the worst thing of all was that I probably wouldn't be able to walk properly again. Not only my left hip was dislocated, but I had also broken my right leg with such force that the bones had pierced through my skin.

I could hardly accept that one false move had cost me this much, and while I was feeling dejected, my doctor relayed to me that I had needed a rapid transfer to the hospital by helicopter, but because I had lost so much blood that blood transfusion was required immediately. Unfortunately, the medical center near the ski area didn't have enough blood in stock. The man who had rescued me was willing to donate his blood to me because his blood type was O, so that was why I had survived.

"What's his name?" I asked as I tried to recall his image. Though I felt so weak and lifeless, my cheeks started to redden when his beautiful orbs resurfaced in my mind.

Then my father replied, "Sweetie, the kind man didn't want to reveal his identity, but had left a message for you before we arrived."

So Lynn passed me a note with the man's neat handwriting,

'_To the glamour girl of the slopes, _

_I have faith that you'll be able to ski again one day. Don't give up! _

_Best wishes.'_

Tears rushed to my eyes at once. _How will I be able to ski when I can't even walk? _I asked myself in despair, but I held his note close to my heart, saying to my parents, "I promise I will do my best to learn to walk again."

From that day on, I referred to that mysterious guy as 'My Prince Charming', a man without a name but had saved my life just like any prince in the fairy tales. My number one wish was to meet him again so that I could thank him personally and if possible, I would go to ski with him to prove that I had heeded his words.

Therefore, I was determined to be able to eventually walk without relying on crutches. I went through different rehabilitation procedures available for physical healing, but my progress was dishearteningly slow. Every time I felt discouraged, I would pick up the picture frame with the note from My Prince Charming and reminded myself that I would not disappoint him or my parents.

Almost four years later, as a college student in my first year now, I can walk freely and look perfectly normal to most people. The only thing is that the psychological scars are very deep, and none of my loved ones have ever mentioned of going to the slopes in front of me.

One day, after our midterm exams, I go out shopping with my cousin, Annie, and our best friend, Patricia. December has started, and the malls are well decorated for Christmas.

"It's that time of the year again," says Annie excitedly while we are having our break in a coffee shop. The radio is playing Christmas music, and the shop serves holiday specialty drinks already.

I take a sip of my cup of cappuccino and remark, "Time flies, eh? Is Santa Claus ready yet though?"

Then Patty joins us, saying, "Who cares about Santa Claus? For me I just can't wait to go to the mountains during the Christmas break."

Annie quickly hushes her, gesturing her to shut up. Patty is confounded because she has no idea about my past, so I speak up, "It's ok, Annie. I have recovered now."

While Annie looks concerned, I brace myself and begin describing to Patty my accident years ago, and she just gapes at me like a fish. She doesn't even notice that her eyeglasses have slid down her nose, so I smilingly reach out to push them back up for her.

Neither of them speaks a word when I'm done talking. As a matter of fact, the dreadful memory still haunts me in my sleep sometimes, but it happens much less frequently now, unlike the first year after the accident. I stretch my arms to my back, glancing around the place trying to appear nonchalant.

But right at that instant, I swear that I saw My Prince Charming disappear into a clothing store not very far from us. Although I didn't see his face clearly, my gut feeling tells me that it was him. I have been dreaming of running into him again for years, so in order not to miss this opportunity, without telling Annie or Patty the reason, I instantly leave my spot and dash toward that direction.

Well, I have exaggerated. I can't really dash even if I want to, but I did walk much faster than I normally do. By the time I step into the store, I can't find my prince, but just in case, I decide to wait around a little longer. When Annie and Patty track me down later, they worriedly ask, "What's the matter with you, Candy? What's the rush?"

Then I inform them why. Patty gasps while Annie asks, "So your Prince Charming was here you said?"

I give them a nod, but after a while, I figure that I must have seen an illusion or that he had left the store before I arrived. However, just when I am about to leave, the man I have spotted earlier comes out of the change room, and he starts to line up to buy the items in his hands. Unknowingly, I dig my nails in Annie's arm and speak in a low voice, "There he is, Annie. The tallest fellow with shiny blond hair."

"Candy, it hurts!" Annie complains, trying to loosen my grip, so she didn't quite hear what I said, but Patty did. Patty swiftly cleans her eyeglasses so that she can have a better look. "Where? Which one? The young guy?"

I swallow the nonexistent lump in my throat, having inner debate with myself_. Should I approach him and introduce myself?_

Then Annie inquires with her brows raised skeptically, "Are you sure, Candy? That guy looks very handsome, like a model for a male fashion magazine."

Annie is right. Like us, he is wearing a simple top with jeans, but he looks like he is modeling without even trying. Even Patty agrees, so I retort in a whisper, "I can't be wrong. I have never forgotten his eyes."

Annie grumbles, regarding me dubiously, "But you have never told me that he is _this_ good looking!"

That is the main reason why I hesitate now. The problem is that I don't know what my prince looks like either. Not to mention that this man's appearance intimidates me a bit. Yet his eyes remind me of what I have imprinted in my mind. While Annie and I are busy arguing and pointing at his direction, Patty takes a sharp breath and gives me a nudge.

"What's up, Patty?" I ask without paying much attention to her. Then she answers, nearly shrieking, "He's coming!"

Then I glance up and unconsciously hold my breath. The man we are talking about is heading towards us, showing us his irresistible smile. I almost faint when he opens his mouth, looking into my eyes, "Congratulations, the glamour girl of the slopes! You can walk now."

I can't believe My Prince Charming turns out to be such a dashing young man, and on top of that, he has recognized me! Inevitably, my face turns warm within seconds. For years I have been preparing myself to thank him; I have even memorized my 'speech' written specifically for him to express my gratitude. However, I am at a loss for words currently, which very seldom occurs to me.

But thank God my cousin Annie is here. She raises a valid question during my excruciating moment of embarrassment. "So you were the one who saved my cousin years ago from her ski accident?"

He nods at us with a meek smile after taking a glance at his watch. "I'm meeting someone for lunch now. Would you like to join me? My treat."

Obviously, it isn't just his charms that make us swoon. It's his gallant behavior which is rare these days. During lunch, we introduce ourselves to one another. He's about five years older than we are and spends most of his time in Boston for study. He comes home for a special family gathering and will go back to continue his MBA program shortly after the New Year.

When he is finished, Annie asks the question that I have wanted to know for years. "You know our names now, so what's your name?"

A small smile adorns his lips before he replies, "Albert Adams."

I have an urge to ask why he refused to leave his contact information after my accident, but at this moment we all hear a woman's voice calling him, "Albert?"

We can't help but turn a curious eye to the source of that voice, and we are in awe of this woman's beauty. Like me, she has luscious blond hair, but instead of tying it all up in a ponytail, she lets her long, ruffled waves cascade down her shoulders. Moreover, she looks so feminine and graceful when compared to us though she dresses just like everyone else.

When Albert notices her, he stands up and leans forward to kiss the corner of her mouth. My heart sinks at that second when I assume that this gorgeous woman is his girlfriend, if not fiancée.

"Let me introduce my sister to you all, young ladies. Her name is Rosemary," he says. After she has shaken hands with all of us, he asks his sister, "Haven't we agreed to meet here an hour ago? Where have you been?" After that, they start murmuring to each other.

I am borderline ashamed of myself when I feel relieved to know that they are only siblings. Soon, Albert excuses himself, "Ladies, I'm sorry that I have to leave with Rosemary now, and I will pay for the lunch. Enjoy your day!"

While Albert is gathering his belongings from his seat, Annie uses her eyes to talk to me, but I can't grasp her hint. After Albert and Rosemary are gone, Annie reproves me, scowling, "Candy, you didn't even thank him! Where's your manner?"

"Right... unbelievable, isn't it?" I reply in a despondent tone. "I have totally forgotten my speech..."

"Besides, you didn't even ask how to contact him! If I were you, I wouldn't have let my prince go just like that!" she adds in a serious tone as if I am not feeling awful enough. We all give a collective sigh after that, and the prevailing mood is of disappointment of my behavior.

Fortunately, we haven't dawdled too much before Albert reappears, chest heaving as though he has run a mile. "Sorry for disturbing again. I have dropped this absentmindedly."

He stoops down and picks up a neat, hand knitted scarf on the floor. "My girlfriend would have killed me if I had lost this."

So he does have a girlfriend! I shouldn't be surprised, and what do I expect? That My Prince Charming will wait for me to show up one day? But my ears hear Annie's voice, "Albert, would you like to join our Christmas party in two weeks? You're welcome to bring your girlfriend with you."

"Thanks for inviting me, but my girlfriend is in Boston," he cordially answers. There's a gleam in his eyes when he's talking about her.

So I guess he doesn't want to come, but Annie gives me her eye signal again, so I hastily follow up, "May I have your phone number, Albert?"

"Of course," he responds as he grabs a pen from his pocket, and I stretch my palm out, saying, "Write it down here if you don't mind."

"Sure." After a second of hesitance, he grips my wrist gently. While writing on my palm, he says, "I'm in a hurry, but this is my mobile number if you want to get hold of me."

"I'll give you a call later," I comment. He then waves at us and leaves while we wave back at him. After that, we do not say anything else until he's out of our earshot. Thereafter, both Patty and Annie cheer for me by giving me a high-five, and I can't stop myself from teasing Annie, "I didn't know you would host a Christmas party, dear cousin."

She sticks her tongue out at me and retorts, "I did that for your sake, my dear Candy! You don't act yourself when he's around... plus, I'm a hopeless romantic, and your prince having a steady girlfriend doesn't mean he's not available!"

Though I roll my eyes at her, I am overjoyed for I have finally obtained his contact number. At the same time, I warn myself not to have any false hope because he seems to care about his girlfriend, a lot.

=o=o=o=

Uncle Sam owns a construction company that builds luxurious homes in the expensive side of Vancouver. His wife, Mary, is an interior designer. They work together to buy old residential homes just to tear them down. Then they design and construct new houses from scratch. When a new house is complete, they will move in and reside for at most two years. After that, they will sell the house, which is as good as new, and the interested buyer will pay less tax because strictly speaking, the house is no longer brand new.

Therefore, Annie is used to moving from one luxurious house to another all her life. She sometimes jokes that I should visit her often because she may have to move soon. In fact, this is what's happening. Aunt Mary is planning to sell their house next summer, so this will be the last Christmas party they will host at this location.

Albert has reluctantly agreed to join us after knowing that it will be a cozy family party mainly with guests our age. It's also his chance to meet my parents, who truly want to thank him in person.

Annie has invited some other friends from the college, including her charming boyfriend, Archie, and his elder brother, Stear. They are both slightly older than I am, but Archie has been going out with Annie since high school, and just recently Stear has started dating Patty too.

Do I have a boyfriend? Good question. I have been having casual dates with guys, and they like me just because I'm fun to be around and I never give them fuss. They all know my tomboyish character, so none of them treats me like a lady except for one particular classmate from high school, Terry. It was amazing that I had caught his attention because he was quite handsome, so we were infatuated with each other for a while. Yet as soon as I found out that he was also dating a beautiful lady from another class, Susanna, then our relationship reverted back to being friends.

I guess I could have a boyfriend if I wanted to, but I was being unfair to the guys I met in the past, always comparing them to My Prince Charming, even though I had no idea who he was. Now that I have finally known him, he is too good-looking to be real and has a girlfriend, so I often admonish myself that I should forget about him the sooner the better.

Unfortunately, I have failed miserably in that regard. In fact, I have missed him a lot since our last encounter in the mall, even daydreaming about him. At any rate, we will see each other again tonight, and hopefully I'll be back as my babbling self and talk to him without being self-conscious. I have been reminding myself that I just want to know him more and nothing else.

For the time being, Patty and I are assisting Annie and Aunt Mary to prepare for the party. Later, Annie hands me the mistletoe and says, "Candy, please hang it up wherever you see fit."

So I randomly pick a spot on the ceiling, and Patty offers to climb the ladder for me. I quickly thank her for the kindness, and I realize that I have almost forgotten my past injuries. That's a positive sign, and my mood has never been better. Perhaps I should seriously think about learning to ski again, and this idea reminds me of the note from My Prince Charming once more.

Talking about him, I wonder if he will show up in the party. He knows my number too, so he can always call it off the last minute. When more and more guests have arrived, I begin to check my mobile frequently and anxiously.

After an hour or so, Uncle Sam decides to start the party after consulting with me, and my nervousness doesn't escape Terry's eyes. "Hi Candy, what's up with you?"

He comes with Susanna tonight, who's now his girlfriend. I'm actually happy for him because I wouldn't have given him my full heart anyway. Just before I can answer his question, my mobile rings and Albert's name shows up, so I say to Terry, "Please excuse me. This is important."

I hasten to hide in a quiet corner behind the Christmas tree and answer the call, "Albert, where are you? Are you coming or not?"

His voice comes from the other end, "Candy? I can't... come..."

"What? Please speak louder... can't hear you!" I reply, my pulse racing.

I figure he has moved to a different spot because I can hear him now. "A boy and his mother were struck by a car while crossing the street. It was a hit-and-run, and I am the only witness. I just called the police, and my presence is required. I can still come to the party, but I'm not sure when."

So his reason is legitimate. Then I ask him for his location, and he counters, "Why, Candy? You need not worry. I grew up in this area too. Enjoy the party with your friends."

I don't know what comes over me, but at that moment I hear my own voice, "I miss you."

_Oh God, what have I said?_

I panic, but I can't believe he hangs up right after that without giving me his whereabouts, and wondering why he did that, I feel mortified beyond description. He must consider me weird or a person to be avoided, especially he has already informed me that he is in a relationship.

Meanwhile, most people in the house are having a great time, but I am hiding in this corner with tears in my eyes, thinking I have ruined my chance of being a friend to Albert. Just then, my mobile rings, and Albert's voice comes again, "I'm terribly sorry, Candy. The police car had arrived and I had to hang up. What did you say again?"

He didn't hear me, did he? I wipe my tears and ask him again where he is, and this time he tells me. It's not far from Annie's home at all, so I urge him, "Please stay put. I'm on my way."

Without waiting for his response, I turn off my mobile. Then I apprise Lynn before I take off, and she speaks to me encouragingly, "Go ahead, Candy. Do what your heart tells you."

By the time I reach Albert, he is all alone by himself, leaning against his car waiting. When he sees me, he paces toward me until he's standing right before me. With his lips curved up into a smile, he says, "The boy and his mom were taken away by an ambulance, and even the policemen are gone now. I tried to call you a couple times, but I guess you have turned off your mobile, right?"

I throw him a sheepish glance. Then he chuckles to himself. "Why? I don't think I could have changed your mind anyway." He finishes that with a wink.

I have an excuse ready for this. "But you're my guest, and I am responsible to make sure you're fine. Anyway, were they seriously injured?"

I find that he's indeed very tall. My height is about average, but I'm only up to his chin. Then he answers, "I believe the mother is in critical conditions after protecting her little boy."

He heaves a deep sigh. Then again, something takes over me, and I find myself telling Albert the story of how my birth mother got crushed by a drunk driver after pushing my father and the stroller away.

"So you were on the stroller I figure?"

"We went for a walk after dinner..." I murmur, holding back my tears.

"How old were you?" he asks, gazing at me with tenderness.

"According to Lynn, the accident happened weeks before my second birthday."

When I lower my head and sigh, Albert wraps his arm around my shoulder in a friendly manner and give me a squeeze without a word. I will give anything at this moment such that I can rest my head on his broad shoulder and loop my arms around him, but my conscience nags at me. Regardless of what Annie thinks, Albert is not available.

Oblivious to my inner thoughts, he suggests, "Let's go now before your friends begin to wonder where you have gone, Candy."

So we hop on to our cars, and his car follows mine. When we ring the doorbell, the people gather around us. Embarrassingly, I state, "My friends, we have enough attention and please continue to enjoy the party."

But when Albert helps me to hang my coat on the rack, Archie utters a bantering remark loud enough for everyone to hear, "What should people do when they stand under the mistletoe?"

As if prompted, both Albert and I swiftly look up, and voila! The mistletoe is up on the ceiling right above our heads. I remember I have placed it somewhere else earlier, so I quickly scan the place and look for Annie. There she is, hiding behind Archie's back.

Now I understand why they are all here by the door. They want to watch us get tricked, so I protest aloud, scowling at them, "Albert, it is their prank, so we won't let them win. Let's just forget about it."

He agrees with me by nodding slightly, but Stear banters, "Come on, you two. Tradition is tradition right? We will let you both go after that. A smooch is good enough."

Then Terry joins in, "Relax, Candy. It's not like you have never been kissed."

They burst out laughing at his remark, and warm blood rushes to my face as a result. My friends know that Terry and I used to hang out for some time, so it is natural that we have kissed before. In fact, he had my first kiss, and we had kissed more than once before we broke up. At this moment, I look out of the corner of my eye at my parents and see that they are shaking their heads, but smiling nonetheless.

Archie finally steps up to stop the commotion and exclaims, "Listen up. Do we all agree that they should kiss for friendship and goodwill?"

While they have unanimous consent, Albert speaks up, "Hi, let me introduce myself first, my name is Albert."

My friends who have betrayed me respond almost simultaneously, "Hi Albert."

Then Albert turns to regard me with a gentle smile, saying in a casual tone, "Candy, I promise I won't bite. Let's get this done and over with."

Everybody cheers for him, and Albert raises his hands to calm them down. When he turns his focus back to me, I concede at last and tiptoe to whisper to him, my ears and neck burning, "Don't let your girlfriend know."

Albert grins and nods, and I close my eyes, waiting for him. I don't hear a sound except the beating in my chest plus the Christmas music in the background. I will definitely deal with Annie and Archie later, but right now I decide to relish the moment with my prince, even though I'd much rather do this in private. As Terry mentioned earlier, this isn't my first kiss, but why, oh why, do I have that ridiculous feeling with butterflies in my stomach?

The reason is obvious. My Prince Charming is about to kiss me for the first time, and it's likely the last time too, which makes the whole situation all the more poignant. When he places his fingers under my chin, lifting my face, my heart skips a beat. As he connects his mouth with mine, giving me a sweet kiss, his lips are so warm and soft. I feel like my body is melting, and I can't breathe. It is like the whole world has stopped turning, and there are just the two of us. I don't care what the others think anymore, and I only wish this moment would last forever.

But as expected, the kiss lasts just a few seconds before Albert pulls away, but the sensation lingers. I open my eyes to see that my friends are giving Albert their warm welcome. Now that the show is over, the crowd is dispersed, but I have never felt so miserable in my life. As much as I want to deny my emotions, I must admit that I have fallen in love with my prince, whose heart belongs to another princess.

For the rest of the night, my body is present, but my mind is not. I see that Albert has no trouble mingling with others, even manages to make them laugh occasionally. Yet my spirits are down, knowing that my feelings for him will not be reciprocated. After several attempts of entertaining myself with my friends but to no avail, I decide to go to the balcony alone to get some fresh air. For all I care, I want to savor the memory of the kiss with My Prince Charming.

Before long, I hear someone open the balcony door behind me, and when I whirl around, my prince is there. He simply states, "I was looking for you."

"What for?" I ask him, putting up a fake smile.

"Because Rosemary wants me to go home asap," he replies, standing next to me now but staring into a distance. A brief while later, he remarks, "It's a nice view from here, isn't it?"

"Yes," I whisper, striving not to appear sullen.

Then he gives me a fleeting glance before he suggests, "Keep in touch?"

I respond at once with a genuine smile, "Certainly."

So we exchange our email addresses, and then he says, "Mr. and Mrs. Watson have just given me a huge Christmas present."

"Have you opened it? I bought that for you!"

He shakes his head and asks, "What is it?"

Then I remember I still have the rest of his presents in the trunk, so I inquire, "Are you leaving now? If so, I still have something for you in my car."

After bidding goodbye to the other guests in the house, Albert and I exit together. I show him the other presents I have bought for him-a whole set of ski equipment and accessories, including ski suit, a pair of poles and boots, and what not.

He looks reluctant, giving me an incredulous look. "This is too much, Candy. You know you shouldn't."

"Please accept our heartfelt appreciation."

He is still shaking his head politely, but as I put something into his coat pocket I utter, "I hope I have got the right sizes for you, if not, here are the receipts for you to exchange within two weeks. No refunds you know."

It is so chilly now that I can see his breath when he exhales, a sigh escaping his lips. Then I muster my courage to place a chaste kiss on his cheek, saying, "This is to thank you for saving my life, Albert. Merry Christmas to you and have a happy new year!"

At last, he returns a smile, and under the dim light condition, he looks incredibly handsome. Then he remarks, "Who knows? One day we might go skiing together."

Exerting every effort not to ask whether he will also bring his girlfriend along, I simply answer, "Good idea. I'm thinking of taking lessons."

"Excellent!" He grins, and there is joy in his eyes when he gives me two thumbs up. Then I offer to help him transfer his gifts from my car to his. When we are done, he plants a quick peck on my forehead and says, "Merry Christmas to you too, the glamour girl of the slopes."

Then, with a radiant smile playing on his lips, he waves goodbye to me while heading to the driver seat of his car.

=o=o=o=

I haven't seen My Prince Charming since then although I miss him very much. I have talked to Lynn; she understands my feelings and sympathizes with me wholeheartedly. She lets me cry it all out, and after that, she suggests that I should avoid contacting him again. She reckons that I'm bound to get hurt otherwise. It will only keep my hopes up.

Yet one Sunday after the new year starts, when I am in my bedroom checking my emails on my laptop, I notice Albert's name in my email inbox. What a pleasant surprise! I am so excited that I forget that I should probably delete his email. Instead, I can't wait to click on it. His message is very short though.

'_Happy New Year, Candy! I should have written to you sooner, but I've been quite busy with study. How are you? Have you taken ski lessons yet?_

_Albert'_

Apparently he cares about me as a friend. Perhaps I should bury my feelings for him and start treating him as a friend too. He even includes the link to his social network account, so I make up my mind that my new year resolution is to learn to regard him as my friend. Thus, I send him a friend request and minutes later, he accepts me.

I can't stop myself from browsing every one of his photo albums, and my stomach churns when I see that he appears very much in love with his beautiful girlfriend. I even check her name. Chantal. What a special name.

I end up sprawling on my bed before long, shedding tears and sulking for who knows how long. After that, I actually feel a lot better. In fact, I have woken up from my prolonged fantasy. I believe I can now honestly declare Albert Adams as one of my guy friends.

Therefore, I write him the following message,

'_Hi Albert, your girlfriend looks very beautiful, and you both look great together! Are you planning to propose soon? _

_Candy'_

I hit the 'send' button at once, and I feel as though a burden is lifted off my shoulder. Ever since that day, we begin communicating with each other online through messaging, chatting, and even video calling sometimes. But his schedule is very tight, so I don't expect immediate response from him. Even Annie and Lynn know that they will not associate his name with any special meaning again. They are aware that I'm over him now, or so I thought.

Few months later, my family and Annie's family go to Mexico together for a brief vacation during Spring Break. While my father, Lynn, Annie and her parents are all having fun snorkeling in the blue waters, I sit upon the sands alone, watching them.

"Hey there," a familiar voice says as a hand lands on my shoulder, I jump and shriek because all people I know are in the water. I twist around and see Albert right behind me. He chuckles, squatting down, "Did I scare you?"

"Why are you here?" I yelp in utter disbelief. _Am I dreaming?_ "In Mexico too!"

"Can't I enjoy myself once in a while too?" Having said that, he points his finger toward the dress-up crowd behind us. Only then I realize that Albert is wearing a light grey tuxedo. He has my pity. How can he endure this hot weather wearing that?

"A wedding party, Albert?" I ask as I pull myself up, dusting the sand off my clothes. He also hoists himself up.

Then he explains his sister Rosemary and her fiancé have booked this resort for their wedding ceremony. They have just exchanged their vows in front of friends and relatives, and they are taking pictures now. Even from a distance, the bride looks radiantly beautiful.

Albert says, "I can recognize you from afar."

I feel more flattered than I can admit. I love how his eye color matches the sky. "Is that right? Am I this conspicuous?"

He nods. "It's your hair. It practically glows in the scorching sun, and I have a feeling that lady sitting in solitude is you."

His words only make my face flush and my mind race. I can't believe he still has this effect on me, but I smile at him and distract myself by showing him the people in the water, "My family and my uncle's family are waving at us."

As we wave back at them, Albert asks me, his eyes expectant, "Do you want to meet my family too?"

I swiftly shake my head and turn him down, "No... I'm not dressed for the occasion, and I don't feel like it. Sorry."

He casts me a glance, an understanding smile crossing his face. At this moment, his relatives are beckoning him to join them, so he says, "That's fine. Keep in touch then, Candy."

After he's gone, Annie appears and questions with a quizzical expression, "Was that really Albert?"

I affirm, and she exclaims, "Oh gosh! He looked impeccable in his suit! It's just too bad that you-"

Then she instantly covers her mouth with her hand, her face contorting into a rueful smile. I feel even worse now that I have to be the one to comfort her, "It's alright, Annie. Don't mention it again."

I turn around with the intention to head back to my room, and on my way there, I spot Chantal in the crowd. Albert has his arm around her slender figure. She's simply breathtaking, and her long wavy brown hair is tied up in a lovely and elegant style. I must admit this couple looks wonderful together, almost like movie stars. I believe it's only a matter of months that I will receive the news about their engagement announcement.

(to be continued...)

=o=o=o=

**Author's note:**

I was inspired to write this story after reading the news article about the accident of Britain's top female skier Chemmy Alcott. She feared she might never walk again but later she was able to ski. I got the name "the glamour girl of the slopes" from that article.

I live in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, and it is where this story takes place. I have friends who love skiing so much that they go to the mountains on a weekly basis, and some even had serious accidents in the past.

Thank you for reading. Please don't forget to write me a few words if you have liked this chapter. I appreciate your interest and time!

=o=o=o=

Revised: Dec 17, 2012


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

**Note: **Thank you so much for all your reviews! I read each one of them carefully! Most of you find this story bittersweet. That's exactly what I feel about the original Candy Candy story, in which the main heroine grew up in hardships and learned to become a stronger woman! Since this story is inspired by the manga, you will see some parallels between them.

Once again, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you all!

-Ms Puddleglum

**Chapter 2**

Tears have escaped my eyes before I know it. I'm confounded because I thought I was over Albert. Yet obviously I am not, for the sight of him and his girlfriend together have managed to distress me. I know I'm being foolish, that deep inside I desire someone that I have no right to in the first place.

Lest anybody sees my tears, I wish I could scurry back to my room, but my legs don't cooperate. Never have I hated myself so much than this moment. If only I had listened to Lynn that day in Whistler, I wouldn't have been involved in such a terrible accident, causing me nothing but misery.

Just then, a hand lands on my shoulders again. Afraid that the hand belongs to Albert, I practically freeze on the spot. He's the last person I want to see now, but then I hear a familiar voice, "Candy, come here, my dear."

Instantaneously I whirl around to embrace Lynn. Although she's shorter than I am, I need her shoulder to cry on. She must have just got out of the water because she is very wet, but I figure she saw through me when Albert was with me earlier.

I feel better when Lynn is holding me tight and patting my shoulder at the same time. A while later, I mumble, "Did you see them too?"

I don't think anybody else would have understood my question, but Lynn does. She replies, "Yes. She looks enchanting from every angle, just as you have described. What's her name again? Chantal?"

I merely nod once, and I grumble, "Of all the exotic beachfront resorts around the world, why did they have to pick the same one as we did?"

Then she reasons, "Honey, this resort is among the top ones in Riviera Maya, and when I booked this vacation, I was told that it was a popular place for weddings too. But aren't you relieved that we are leaving tomorrow?"

I give her a silent nod again, withdrawing myself from her. Then she kindly offers, wiping the tears off my face with her fingers, "Do you want me to accompany you to your room?"

I answer her question appreciatively, "I am alright now, Lynn. You just remind me... I should not spoil the last day of my vacation. I will find a shady spot to sit down and read a book from my favorite author."

She stares at me skeptically, and I assure her, "I have opened my eyes now. It's true that Albert is the one who rescued me, but he never belongs to me."

Her eyebrows are slightly tilted as she tries to interpret my expression, but she is soon relaxed enough to kiss me on my cheek, giving me another big motherly hug. "That's my girl. Take your time to digest that, and I'm sure your real prince will show up one day."

=o=o=o=

I share the room with Annie in the resort since there are two beds. After a long day, she has no problem drifting off tonight. I am not as fortunate however. After talking with Lynn earlier today, my mind is filled with different ideas of how to gradually distance myself from Albert without being too obvious. When he's back to Boston, it's unlikely that we will meet again. Besides, we are just friends anyway, so I don't think he will notice that I'm not in his circle anymore, especially he has many acquaintances according to his social network account.

I keep tossing and turning in my bed, and before long, Annie stirs in her sleep and groans, burying her face in the pillow, "Candy, you're still up?"

I don't think she really wants to get an answer from me, so my mouth remains shut. When I'm sure she falls back to sleep, I slide off my bed, saunter over to the window and look outside behind the curtains. The half moon shines so bright against the dark sky, beautiful but solemn.

Thus, I sneak out the room to take a stroll along the seashore by myself. The temperature is warm at night although much cooler than during the daytime. I love the fresh breeze, which is very soothing, and listening to the waves gives me a sense of pure tranquility.

After a long while, my legs are sore, and I feel drowsy at last. On my way back to the rooms walking through the beach chairs by the pool, I hear some noises in one of the cabanas nearby. A couple is talking to each other in low voices, giggling and laughing in between. _What are they doing out here in the middle of the night? _

The drapes around that particular cabana are down. Perhaps when they arrived, they didn't notice me by the shore? But fate is being unkind to me, again. Their whispers are loud enough for me to recognize the man's voice. He's Albert, and no doubt he is with Chantal currently.

I wish I had some supernatural power at this instant such that I could simply disappear into thin air! I don't want to intrude their privacy at all, especially not when they are having their rendezvous. Yet when I want to leave, they suddenly become quiet. I'm afraid if I make any noise now, they will discover my presence. Then, other than the distant sound of ocean waves crashing upon the water, I can hear their labored breathing blended with the sound of hands rubbing on skin. Even a fool can tell that they are engaged in a passionate kiss while caressing and fondling each other. _Oh God, how much longer do I have to endure this torture?_

I dread that they are going to make love, and I feel like screaming on top of my lungs, but I exert every effort to suppress the urge by covering my mouth with both of my hands. Yet my tears are out of control now. However, soon I hear Albert's whisper, "I love you."

She immediately responds in a mellow voice, "I love you too."

Needless to say, they are kissing again. I suppose they must be so absorbed with each other by now that they won't be aware of what's happening around them. Thus, I bite my bottom lip and take a careful step backward in an attempt to escape the scene noiselessly. But right at this moment, Albert speak again in his tender voice, "Chantal, will you marry me?"

I already know what she's going to say, but I don't want to hear it myself. Just when I overhear a positive answer from Chantal, I take a stride backward. However, I didn't notice an empty beer bottle lying on the deck near my right foot. I step on it and stumble, but I fail to balance myself, and the next thing I know I am flailing about in the deep end of the swimming pool.

It's not that I can't swim, but I haven't done it for years because I'm not as agile as before after the accident. Not to mention the extra weight of wet clothes dragging onto my body, so it's extra hard for me. Then a loud splash occurs not far behind me. I believe Albert has entered the water, and he wraps his strong arm around me. The only thought that runs through my head at that instant is, _I should pretend to be knocked out, so he won't bother asking me any question. _

So I close my eyes right away, but he recognizes me nonetheless, and he yelps, "Candy, what are you doing in the pool at this time?"

Of course I don't respond to him. When he lifts me out of the water and lays me down on the pool deck, I can't stop shivering. Then he puts his fingers near my nose to check my breath. Chantal worriedly asks, "Do you want me to fetch someone from the front desk?"

"Sure please. Thank you," he replies. After she's gone, he covers me with layers of beach towels I think and speaks tenderly to me, "I have never forgotten that day when I found you lying next to a tree with blood gushing from your wounds. My mobile didn't work at all, and I knew that time was running out. I had to seek help fast. I trudged through deep snow all the way back up the mountain top."

He sighs dolefully. Meanwhile, I'm having difficulty to refrain myself from shedding tears. It must have been tough for him to climb with those heavy ski boots back then. I take that the memory isn't a fond one for him either. Then a thought hits me. Albert has seen through my bluff and knows that my unconsciousness is a pretense. Otherwise, why is he talking to me?

Then he resumes, "I asked God not to take your life yet and prayed that if we would cross paths again, I would do my best to support you in life as your big brother."

In other words, I'm like a little sister to him, which implies that he will not love me the way he loves Chantal. I reckon that he has sensed my feelings for him, and he is essentially prompting me to give him up.

I might be foolish but I'm not stupid. I know he means well, so I am not vexed although my last twinge of hope is dashed. When I hear distant footsteps running toward us, my eyes flutter open. He watches me, his expression inscrutable but not the least surprised that I suddenly come to. His hair is damp and disheveled, but it looks more like he has gelled his hair with style.

"Thank you, Albert... not just for pulling me out of water," I say it wholeheartedly, and understanding flashes in his eyes. He grasps what I have in mind.

As he assists me sit up to an upright position, he takes the chance to mildly admonish me, "You should learn to protect yourself from danger, Candy."

I nod my head in agreement, and we exchange smiles. Under the moonlight, he is so sexy being half naked with a beach towel draped around his neck, covering part of his muscular chest. I feel the blood rush to my face when I remember that he wrapped his arm around me just now and was probably already topless then. I jeer at myself that I should be proud to have a handsome big brother like him.

Then two men approach us together with Chantal, and one of them speaks to Albert, "¿Todo está bien, le puedo ayudar en algo, señor?" (_Is everything all right, can I help you, sir?_)

When Albert replies in fluent Spanish, Chantal gently asks me, "Are you ok now, young lady?"

I smile back to her. She may be only a few years older than I am, but she is gorgeous in her strapless red dress which clings to her hourglass figure. I have never worn this kind of dress before, and I must acknowledge that she is not only alluring, but also very nice, unlike those beautiful but evil villains in fairy tales.

Then she says, her bow-shaped lips curving into a kind smile, "You're the girl Albert talked to earlier today right?"

I give her a nod, pulling the beach towels tighter around myself. I wonder how much Albert has told her about me, but I'm glad that she doesn't blame me at all about ruining their rendezvous tonight. Perhaps one day I will start to like her if I'm willing to get to know her more.

Presently, I speak up for myself, "Thank you, everyone. Sorry to have caused you troubles, but I think I can go back to my room now."

After thanking Albert and Chantal, I also thank the people from the hotel, "Muchas gracias!" (_Thank you very much!_)

"De nada." (_You're welcome._)

=o=o=o=

During the flight back to Vancouver the next day, I inform Annie about what transpired last night.

"So he proposed and she said yes?" asks Annie, her stark blue eyes locked on mine.

I confirm. She contemplates for a while and then strongly suggests that I sever all ties with Albert, at least for a few months if not longer. She says, "He's so far away anyway, and doing that will certainly help you to re-adjust your feelings for him. When your heart is healed, you may be able to truly regard him as a casual friend."

I'm hesitant initially, but when I get home, I decide to heed her advice. My life has just begun, so I shouldn't be bogged down by unrequited love. Yes, it hurts, but it's time to take some drastic actions by bidding my prince goodbye.

Therefore, I disable or delete all my active accounts. I even change my mobile number just in case. Then I update all my close friends about my new contact information, so I have not heard from Albert since.

Few months have passed, and there is a feel of autumn in the air. I have some spare time between my lessons one afternoon, so I go on a little hike around the campus, taking pictures of the various colored leaves on the trees. I particularly admire the maple trees in the area. Their leaves begin their color change with orange and yellow pigments, and some have even turned bright red like glowing fire. I also like the crunching sounds of stepping on dry leaves on the ground.

While I savor my time of relaxation, my mobile rings. It's my cousin Annie. She asks me out for dinner with her and Archie this evening. I turn her down, saying that I don't want to be the third person when she is supposed to enjoy her time with her charming boyfriend alone. She insists and says, "Patty and Stear are coming too!"

Both Annie and Patty are very steady and quite satisfied with their boyfriends, the Coleman brothers, so they want the same to happen to me. Since I have stopped casual dating for more than half a year, this is not the first time they ask me out so that they can introduce a guy to me. After a couple of times, I feel so awkward that I cordially refuse to go to these gatherings anymore.

Yet Anne keeps persuading me to join them, so I concede at last. As expected, Archie and Stear bring their distant cousin along. His name is Neil Regan.

Archie cautiously takes me aside and explains, "We don't mean to force him on you, Candy. We don't know him well either, but my parents think it's our courtesy to introduce him to our friends."

Archie then briefs me about Neil. He's about the same age as Archie, and he grew up in San Francisco and recently moved to Vancouver. His family is very rich and just bought him a brand new luxurious sports car.

Naturally, I'm the one who sits beside Neil during dinner. He's cute and very talkative, and I like his sense of humor. He even manages to make me laugh heartily quite a few times, which lifts my spirits. When it is time to say goodbye, I'm actually happy that I have agreed to come, so I resolve to hang out with my friends a little more.

After I get home, I check my social network account, and I unexpectedly receive an "add friend request" from Albert. I surmise he has somehow tracked me down, but I have ignored that request. I presume he's either married already or very busy preparing his own wedding these days. In any case, I don't think my heart is fully mended to browse his wedding or honeymoon pictures without feeling emotional yet.

Do I miss him? Yes, I do, but it's getting less and less frequent. I chase his image away whenever it resurfaces in my mind. In fact, what he said to me by the swimming pool that night has released me from my plight. I ought to be content with my memory of his sweet kiss, so there is no point to dwell on it any more than that.

Since then, Neil and I go on double dates with Annie and Archie a few more times because Stear and Patty don't always join us. What takes me by surprise is Neil apparently tries to woo me. He buys me flowers whenever we get together and always offers to pick me up, but I politely decline him every time.

This evening, when I'm about to go for dinner with my friends again, I open the garage door and find Neil standing right in front of my car. I roll down my window and stick my head out, speaking directly, "I am not interested in being anyone's girlfriend yet, Neil."

"I know," he readily replies. "But please give me the honor to take you to the restaurant this evening."

"Just this once, ok?" I respond with a sigh of resignation, and he seems delighted.

Before Neil brings me home after the dinner, he drives me around in high speed. "Hey! There may be police hidden in some corner!" I cry out as I feel the wind gushing through my hair. I must admit it is thrilling, and I do chortle out loud jubilantly.

By the time we arrive at my place, he gets off his car and accompanies me all the way to the front door. When I am contemplating how to ask him to leave without hurting his pride, Lynn has spotted us through the window, so she opens the door for us.

I am at a loss of what to do, but Neil asks me, "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

So I introduce Neil to Lynn. After a cup of coffee, I beckon him to go to the balcony with me. His brows raise, and he looks hopeful. When he closes the balcony door behind us, I comment softly, "Don't waste your time on me anymore, Neil."

He is caught off guard but unwilling to relinquish even after I have claimed that it's my problem. "I don't feel like committing to a relationship, Neil."

His persistence moves me. "Why, Neil? I can introduce you to other young ladies. Some of them are quite pretty."

He retorts, "But none have captivating eyes like yours, and your golden hair shines like a goddess."

I am aware that he has exaggerated just to appease me, so I avert my eyes, mildly exasperated. Then he cups my face in his hands to gently make me meet his gaze, saying in earnest, "You want the truth, Candy? Nothing can make me forget your stunning smile. I have often dreamed of kissing you ever since I first laid my eyes on you."

Having said that, he runs his fingers through my hair with one hand, pulling it behind my ear, and starts to caress my jaw with his other hand. I know full well what he's going to do next. Yet for some reason, possibly due to my prolonged loneliness, at that moment of vulnerability I succumb to him. When he moves in to kiss my forehead and my cheeks, my body is tensed up, but I do not wince and simply close my eyes. A part of me is actually curious to find out whether my heart is willing to open to him.

Unfortunately, when he presses his lips against mine, I can't help comparing him to Albert. Instead of feeling dreamy, it makes me feel terrible because what slithers into my mind right now is that short kiss nearly a year ago under the mistletoe.

Thus, I abruptly push Neil away, asking him to forgive me, "You deserve a better girl."

I catch a glimpse of puzzlement in his brown eyes before I slide open the balcony door and rush to my bedroom. I slam my door shut, turn on my stereo, plop on my bed, and just cry my eyes out. I figure Lynn will know how to handle Neil, and I'm right. After Neil has left, she comes to my bedroom and embraces me. I deeply appreciate that Lynn doesn't ask me anything about Neil at all.

Then I ask annoyingly, "Lynn, I'm so chafed and disappointed at myself... when will I ever forget him and move on with my life?"

She knows whom I am talking about but doesn't say a word, just holding me tighter. Before long, she remarks, "It's probably just nostalgia, Candy. Don't be too harsh to yourself. You can never erase a person from your memory, especially he has been very special to you."

"You think so?"

Nodding, she states after a moment of silence, "I think you yearn for someone to love you unconditionally, but at the same time you're blocking others to get close to you."

She lets me take my time to register her words. Then I question, "So are you saying that I should give Neil a chance?"

She shrugs. "Not necessarily him, Candy, though he seems sincere. But at the very least you should not shun yourself from everyone who approaches you."

Therefore, when Neil calls me up to apologize the other day, I agree to go out with him again, but not without the others yet. However, it so happens that neither Annie nor Archie is available that evening, and Neil and I end up watching a romance movie by ourselves. It isn't a bad experience at all, and he's actually fun to be around. He even takes me to an ice-cream shop after that, ordering two banana-splits for us.

When he parks his car near my house later that night, he implores, quoting from that movie we have watched together, "Please give me time to prove my worth to you, Candy. You don't know me enough to give me justice."

Perhaps he's right. If I know him a little more, my feelings for him might change. He does have bizarre ideas of what to do with me whenever we meet. However, strictly speaking, I don't consider myself his girlfriend yet because we haven't kissed since that day in my house. Every time he wants to kiss me, I will back away from him, begging him to wait a little longer. He's getting a bit impatient with me lately, but complies with my request, albeit reluctantly.

It has begun to snow a few days ago, signaling the arrival of winter. One evening after my last exam of the term, Neil picks me up and drives all the way to a decent golf course up on a mountain for dinner. He is a member of that golf club, and after the desserts he leads me to a secluded spot near the restaurant where we can overlook the night scene of downtown Vancouver. While I'm admiring the breathtaking view, Neil suddenly gathers me in his arms and bends his head toward me.

This time I let him kiss me. He seems very experienced, but I don't feel the same way I did when Albert kissed me around this time last year. Back then, I wished the kiss would last as long as possible, but not right now. My mind is clearer than ever that I don't love Neil at all because I can't even return his kiss. So when he pulls himself away from me afterwards, he gazes at me in defeat. With a perplexed expression, he asks, "What's wrong, Candy?"

A sorrowful tear trickles down my cheek. I feel so bad for him and frankly say, "I'm wasting your time. Let's break up, Neil."

He can't take this blow and cries out, "Come on, be honest with me! You must have another man in your life!"

"No!" I exclaim glumly. "The truth is I don't feel connected with you at all!"

He is aghast to say the least. As a matter of fact, after all this time with him, I still can't bring myself to apprise him of my inner feelings, let alone my ski accident. It's something I'd rather forget or have it buried in my heart.

So Neil takes me home and is sulking all the way. Standing at my door, I attempt to encourage him, "Neil, I'm sure you will soon find a much better girl."

He shakes his head dejectedly as I hear a strange sound from his throat. I can't distinguish whether it is a strained laugh or a sigh.

A week later, my family goes with Uncle Sam's family to a Christmas buffet dinner in a high class restaurant. We all dress up for that and have enjoyed ourselves very much.

On our way home, while sitting in the back seat of the car, I can't stop thinking how time flies. Then I decide to speak to my parents in front of me, "I promised Albert a year ago that I would take skiing lessons, but so far I haven't done anything yet."

Neither of my parents respond for a while as though they didn't hear me. Later, Lynn, sitting at the passenger side, turns her head slightly around and throws me a glance of concern, inquiring, "Do you think you're ready to go near a snow mountain again?"

I reply matter-of-factly, "I'll give it a shot. It's been five years since the accident."

She exchanges a glance with my father and heaves a soft sigh. "How about I sign you up for a private lesson on Grouse Mountain in January? It's much closer to us, and Joe or I can continue to go with you on a regular basis if it works out well."

In fact, my parents think it's an important milestone for me, so they decide to escort me to my first lesson on a Saturday. Unfortunately, I barely slept the night before, and I am trembling all the way during the half an hour ride to Grouse Mountain. Just before the lesson starts, I chicken out. "Lynn, my legs have not stopped shaking since this morning. I'm afraid that I am far from ready."

My father gives me a warm hug and later explains my situation to the instructor for me. The instructor passes me a rueful glance and says the lesson fee can not be refunded. My father replies with a sigh, "It's alright. I understand."

Then we go to the café together, where it provides convenient self service dining. My parents urge me to sit down and relax, and they will buy some coffee and snacks for all three of us. While waiting for them by the table, someone says "hi" to me, standing right beside me. She's a beautiful woman, and I find her very familiar, but I forgot her name. Then with a radiant smile gracing her lips, she comments, "Don't you remember me? I'm Rosemary. Albert's sister."

"Gosh! What a great memory you have, Rosemary!" I cry out with a sheepish grin, inviting her to sit down across the table from me.

Once she lowers herself down onto the chair gracefully, she says, "I forgot your name too, young lady, but I recognize you as _the glamour girl of the slopes_, who has a pair of greenish eyes and curly blond hair like me."

"My name is Candy," I remind her. _How does she know that nickname? Did Albert mention that to her?_

She must have read me like a book. A sigh escapes her throat before she asks, "Has Albert ever told you about what happened to him after your ski accident?"

I shake my head, so she begins reminiscing, "He came home much, much later than usual that night. We had been extremely worried about him, wondering if he had been involved in some accident. So when he finally showed up, we were instantly relieved. He explained that his mobile had run out of battery. Yet he looked utterly exhausted and was in no mood to talk anymore. After a brief apology of not keeping in touch with us for a long time, he went straight for shower."

I remain quiet while Rosemary pauses. She throws me a fleeting glance before she continues, "He was going to fly to Boston for his study the following day, and I gave him a ride to the airport. That was when he confided in me, worrying that the girl whose eyes were like mine would not be able to survive the crash. If that was the case, he felt responsible and blamed himself for not being able to call the police fast enough."

"Is that why he didn't leave any information about how to contact him?" I ask with tears stinging my eyes.

"Oh, I didn't know that... I think you'd better ask him yourself," she replies with a small shrug. Then she adds, "But when he ran into you again in the mall, he almost couldn't believe his eyes. He was genuinely overjoyed and relieved to see that you had recovered. Because he was going to have lunch with me, he wanted me to meet you too."

"I see! So that was why he invited me and my friends to join him for lunch!"

Only at this moment I notice that Rosemary is lovingly rubbing her bulging belly, so I utter aloud, "I didn't note that you were expecting! When is the baby due?"

She blushes a little and replies, her eyes twinkling with joy, "Vincent and I are so excited. Our precious baby is due early June."

After I congratulate her, I can't help but ask about her brother, "How's Albert by the way? Happily married to Chantal yet?"

She is seemingly startled, gaping at me for few seconds. Then she murmurs, one of her brows cocks up questioningly, "I thought Albert had informed every one of his friends..."

"What's happened? Anything wrong?" I press on when her voice trails off, my heart pounding. I don't want Rosemary to know that I have deliberately hidden myself from Albert for more than nine months.

Then she relays to me regarding her brother, "Chantal had always known that Albert did not plan to stay in Boston after his graduation. He's the only son in my family, and my father wants him to eventually take over the family business here in British Columbia."

I nod in silence. Then she carries on, "She loved Albert a lot, but she thought she could talk him into staying in Boston instead. As a law student, she wanted to pursue her legal career in Massachusetts."

I find that Rosemary has used past tense in her statements, so I swallow the lump in my throat when she continues, "According to Albert, soon after their engagement, Chantal received an offer from a reputable law firm, guaranteeing a job for her once she graduated."

"So they broke up?" I deduce with a heavy heart, frowning. I know how much Albert loves Chantal.

Rosemary confirms with a sorrowful tone, "Yes... my brother was devastated, and yet he made a painful decision and ultimately chose his family over her. He came back to Vancouver this past summer, but I suspect that he misses Chantal terribly, even now. He just keeps his feelings bottled up."

"I'm saddened to hear that," I respond in an upset voice. I'm not feigning it at all. On the contrary, I honestly feel sorry for them both when I recollect how they had expressed their passion for each other that night in Riviera Maya before my silly accident took place.

Then something dawns on me, so I say to Rosemary, trying to lighten up the mood, "Who knows? Chantal may change her mind and is willing to relocate!"

I recognize that my mindset must have changed in the last couple of months, so my effort of staying away from Albert for such a long time does pay off after all. I have long stopped regarding him as my prince, and I have come to accept him as a regular friend, who has promised to support me as my big brother.

Rosemary gives me a bleak look and remarks gloomily, "Apparently, that's what Albert has been hoping."

Just then, I hear Albert's eager voice from my right hand side, "There you are!"

With a beaming smile, he appears more handsome than I remember, likely because his face is flushed from the exercises. He's wearing my Christmas presents, his athletic build hardly concealed under his tight ski suit. I can't help but blush, diverting my eyes back to his face.

"Where have you been, Candy?" he asks as he places his tray down on the table in front of Rosemary.

I conveniently dodge his question by asking, "Hi Albert! So the sizes are correct?"

He nods with a pleasant look. "Yes! It's incredible. They can't be more perfect."

"That's wonderful! I spent a long time shopping for you, you know?"

"Thank you, Candy."

Interestingly, what I said makes him flush harder, but his mouth curves up in a grateful smile nonetheless. Then he introduces me to his brother-in-law, who is standing right behind Albert. As we are shaking our hands, Rosemary explains that Vincent and Albert went skiing this morning while she enjoyed herself here in the café .

"When I came out of the washroom, I saw you sitting here all by yourself," Rosemary explains smilingly.

Then Albert asks me, "Are you alone? Do you mind if we join you?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Lynn dragging my father away. My poor father doesn't quite understand what's going on, but he obliges anyway. So I smile at Albert and remark, "You're welcome to join me, but I need to go buy my snacks first."

"May I go with you?" he asks. I flash him a smile of approval, so he grabs his coffee mug and paces to the food counters with me.

While lining up, I inform him that I have learned about his break up with Chantal from Rosemary. His face darkens at once, but he recovers fast.

When he lets out a deep sigh, I utter in a low voice, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? For avoiding me when I was in desperate need of a pair of listening ears?" he questions with a teasing smile. He acts like he's not affected, but I can sense that he's hurting inside.

I can't give him the true reason for my vanishing in the past, so I don't know how to respond to his query. Then he comments, "Never mind. Friendship cannot be forced upon someone."

"No!" I can't have responded faster. "You have misunderstood me, Albert."

He watches me with doubts but does not comment further. About a minute later, his face transforms into a knowing smile, winking at me, "Are you dating someone then? I suppose your boyfriend does not allow you to have any guy friend?"

I don't mind using this as my excuse even though it's not true, so I lie by nodding and lowering my eyes.

"Mind you, a man who can't even tolerate that is someone to be avoided, Candy." He finishes with a mischievous smirk and soon he chortles.

I laugh with him too, and in no time I realize I can finally be myself in front of him. I do not feel so self-conscious anymore. It's another good sign, and I must let Lynn and Annie know later today.

When our laughter subsides, he stretches his hand out to me, asking, "Are we still friends? Or should I back off?"

"Yes, we are _friends_!" I reply and stress the last word, shaking his hand in high spirits.

"So will your boyfriend get mad if he finds out about me?" he asks with mock seriousness.

"I broke up with him a while ago," I answer with a regretful countenance. I wonder how Neil is doing these days. I haven't heard from him since that night.

"Oh I am sorry," he utters contritely.

"Don't worry about it."

While we are heading back to the sitting area, he points at my ski suit and remarks, "I forgot to mention that I'm very glad to see that you have started skiing again."

Before I can answer him, he spots my parents in the café. Obviously baffled, he asks me, raising his eyebrows, "So you have company today?"

My parents realize that we are talking about them, so they motion us over to their table. Albert brings out his mobile and sends a quick text message to Rosemary. Then we sit down with my parents and exchange some greetings with one another. Later, Albert learns from them that I was too scared to take my first skiing lesson, so he offers to personally coach me whenever he has spare time.

"What a fantastic idea!" Lynn says in great delight, clasping my hand in hers.

But my father is a little worried, "Candy, what do you think?"

I'm afraid of disappointing Albert, so I'm debating whether to accept his offer, but Albert banters while I'm hesitant, "I guess she doubts that I'm qualified."

"No!" I protest but ask him dubiously, "But are you really certified?"

He clears his throat exaggeratingly and asserts, "Yes, I obtained my CSIA level one ski instructor certificate when I was sixteen, so I'm qualified enough to teach beginners or intermediate levels." [1]

I take a glance at my parents' faces, and they are both smiling their approval, so I shake hands with Albert, saying formally, "Thank you, Mr. Instructor, for being so kind! I can start anytime at your earliest convenience, and you can choose the ski venue and time for the lessons. But if you are quite engaged with other activities, please feel free to cancel the course."

Albert snorts at my speech, rolling his eyes, but soon he gives me a high-five and says, "Deal!"

Then my father asks him how much he normally charges for each lesson, and he stares at my father incredulously and claims, "It's free. It's my gift to Candy."

My father then flatly refuses to take advantage of Albert, but after some 'negotiations' back and forth, Albert acquiesces to let me pay for his meal after each lesson.

Therefore, Albert comes to pick me up from home almost every Saturday or Sunday since then. He prefers to go in the afternoon because it's much less crowded on Grouse Mountain by that time, and I should feel more comfortable practicing my skills. He is such a patient coach, correcting my posture and demanding that I master all the basics first. Yet I can go at my own pace because he doesn't push me at all. I haven't felt so motivated and upbeat in years. Although I remain practicing in beginner and novice terrains, my confidence gradually returns, thanks to him. More importantly, I feel less clumsy than before in my daily activities.

A few weeks later, Albert has become my real friend. We never run out of topics to talk about after the lessons, and his actions attest that he cares for me as a friend and nothing more. He doesn't touch me at all other than helping me get up from the snow every time I fall down.

"Are you seeing anyone?" I ask him one night when he's driving me home.

He emits a bitter chuckle and replies, "Other than you, no. Most of my close friends reside in Boston."

Then silence falls upon us. Some moments later, I muster up my courage and utter, "You still love Chantal I bet."

A shadow of sadness crosses his face for a split second. Then he nods at me thoughtfully and turns his focus back on the road.

"What do you love most about her?" I inquire, but I hastily utter, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so inquisitive."

"It's alright, Candy. I don't mind," he replies pensively.

Then he takes a moment to gather his thoughts before he reveals what he loves about her in a wistful tone, and I acknowledge that I have none of those qualities.

"She's almost my opposite," I murmur and release a soft sigh.

He gives me a confused look and questions, "What do you mean?"

"She's so beautiful... in every way," I reply gingerly, striving to sound neutral. Then I cast him a swift glance before I peer out of the window.

He doesn't say anything in response to my comment, and very soon we have arrived at our destination. He pulls over and turns off the ignition. Then he breaks our silence, "Candy, you resemble your birth mother, don't you?"

"Yes, that's what my father said," I affirm, slightly bewildered. "Why?"

His lips curl up into a tender smile as he remarks, "Your late mother must have been an attractive woman too."

_What did he just say? _

I'm more than astounded, and I'm certain that my eyes have doubled in size, but he seemingly ignores my reaction and opens his door. As usual, he walks around the car to my side. Before his hand reaches the handle of the passenger door, Neil suddenly appears out of nowhere. He steps into Albert's path and punches Albert in the jaw.

(to be continued...)

=o=o=o=

**Acknowledgement: **My appreciation goes to Paolau2 for her help with the Spanish phrases and suggestion of a place that is popular for weddings in Mexico. Thank you very much, Paolau2!

**Author's note: **My original plan is to write only two chapters for this story, but since I don't want the chapters to be too long, I have to stop here. I will try my best to finish this story early next month!

Thank you for reading, and your support means a lot to me. I hope to hear from you soon! If you spot any mistake, please don't hesitate to let me know.

**Footnote: **

[1] According to the official website of CSIA BC region, the Level 1 Ski Instructor certification is for any skier over the age of 15 who is already a competent skier.

=o=o=o=

Revised: Jan 1, 2013 (added translations for the Spanish lines)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

**Note: **Thank you very much for all your feedback! I hope you will enjoy reading this. Wish you a Happy New Year!

-Ms Puddleglum

**Chapter 3**

Neil has caught Albert completely off guard, and Albert staggers back from the force of it. My brain can't quite process what is really happening, but when I see Neil trying to break his wine bottle over Albert's head, I scream Neil's name and push open my door. Albert ducks and his first instinct is to strike back, so he lands a blow in Neil's abdomen. As Neil stumbles back, he drops his bottle on the ground, but the bottle is not entirely shattered.

Albert is now posed, ready to defend himself should Neil fight back. The blow Albert gave Neil must have been so serious that Neil clutches his abdomen for a long moment, groaning, "What is it? Chinese Kung Fu?"

"Taekwondo," [1] Albert corrects him curtly. Then he demands, "Who are you?"

Perhaps I feel somewhat guilty about misleading Neil or giving him false hope in the past, I scramble to his side with the intent to talk some sense into him. However, while giving him some support by holding his right elbow, I can smell the wine in his breath. "You're drunk!"

He glances up at me, his face grimacing. "Looks like the man you love is a tough one." His tone can't be more injured.

"Neil, you're out of your mind!" I snap. "Albert is just a _friend_!"

Neil eyes narrow before he emits a loud, bitter laugh. Then Albert relaxes a little and asks me, "Candy, so this is Neil? Your possessive boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Neil sobers up a little when he hears Albert's question and speaks through gritted teeth. "I never was her boyfriend."

"Why are you stalking her?" inquires Albert with a deep scowl, taking a step closer and pulling me away from Neil.

"I miss her..." Neil retorts in a murmur, sadly chuckling while slowly straightening up his back. "Then I found out that she's been going out with you almost every weekend lately."

In response, Albert stands in front of me protectively and explains, "This is a misunderstanding, Neil. Candy and I are very good friends, but that's it."

"Friends? Only friends?" questions Neil sarcastically with a dubious smirk.

I nod exaggeratingly at Neil to show that I agree with what Albert said.

Yet Neil shakes his head disbelievingly and says to Albert while pointing his finger at me, sounding dispirited, "Tell you what... I've been trying my best to woo her since I first met her last fall, but she never looks at me the way she looks at you..." His voice trails off as if he was lost in his thought or in his memories.

The first thing that comes to my mind is, _this can't be true, can it? _

Aloud, I counter, "That's ludicrous, Neil!"

Nevertheless, what Neil said has caught Albert by surprise, and he acts like he's in some sort of stupor. Then Neil takes this opportunity to leap forward and give Albert a big push, causing Albert to lose his balance. He slips because of black ice [2], falls backward and hits the back of his head on the sidewalk. All these happen so lightning fast that the force of the impact must have been huge. I instantly hurry to crouch down by his side, and I'm aghast to see that he has passed out. Though I'm relieved there seems to be no blood splatter or pool of blood on the ground, I'm unable to contain my anger at present, so I whip my head over my shoulder and shriek accusingly, "Neil, look what you have done!"

But to my horror, I see Neil raise the broken wine bottle toward us. Without second thought, I wrap myself around Albert to protect his head from the imminent strike, hollering with all my might, "No! Don't!"

Further enraged by my reaction, Neil commands fiercely, "Go away, Candy!"

Of course I refuse to cooperate, and his bloodshot eyes tell me that he is under the influence of alcohol, so I admonish him, "Don't do anything you will regret, Neil!"

But he is unrelenting, and he grabs my shoulder in an attempt to yank me out of his way with force. Thus, I tighten my grip around Albert's neck even more. I don't know how much longer I can resist Neil, and with real fear pumping through my veins, I cry in a desperate voice, "I won't let you hurt my prince!"

"Prince?" Neil sounds as if he isn't sure he has heard it right, but within seconds he gives a hoarse guffaw, and I feel his grip loosening. "Now... that's really something, isn't it? I see... so he's your _prince_!" He stresses the last word mockingly.

I finally realize what I have just said and honestly don't know how to respond to Neil at this instant, but he presses further, "Just admit that he's more than a friend to you and I will leave you guys alone!"

"Promise?" I ask with my head raised a bit, my voice shaking.

He firmly replies, "I just want to hear the truth from you."

Hence, I spin my head sideways to face Neil, who gazes at me expectantly. I bite my bottom lip and answer him tersely, "I used to love and adore Albert, but not anymore. Yet I owe him my life, so he will always be special to me."

"You owe him your life?" he echoes with doubts. "You can't be serious."

"I _am_ serious!" I affirm. "Without him, I wouldn't have been alive right now."

While Neil is registering my words, I plead on the verge of tears, "Please let me take Albert to hospital now, Neil. There's not a moment to lose!"

Just then, a car skids to a stop right behind Albert's car. My parents practically jump off the car, scurrying their way to us.

"Oh God!" Lynn murmurs when she takes in the sight of all three of us somewhat tangled together.

My father swiftly snatches the broken bottle from Neil's hand and demands with an authoritative tone, "What's going on here in front of my house?"

What a relief to see them now! Instantaneously I respond, "Dad, you must do something quick! Albert might have concussion because I think he hit his head pretty hard."

Having said that, I shift my focus back to Albert and shockingly learn that he is looking at me with wide, startled eyes, our faces only inches apart. _When exactly did he come to? _

Embarrassingly, I hasten to withdraw myself away from him, pulling myself up to a sitting position. I clear my throat nervously and try to act as though nothing peculiar has happened, asking, "Albert, does your head hurt?"

Albert seems a bit disoriented, but manages a strained smile. Then he is about to shake his head, but my father stops him, "Don't move yet." So my father kneels down beside him, wanting to diagnose him and checking if he has concussion symptoms.

After a couple minutes or so, my father turns to me, "How long has Albert been passed out, Candy?"

"I don't know," I reply in all honesty. In fact, I've been worrying if Albert has heard what I said to Neil earlier.

Then my father states, "I believe Albert's alright, but I will take him to hospital for a quick scan just in case."

Only then we notice Lynn has taken Neil aside, talking to him, who lowers his head in shame. While my father is gingerly pulling Albert up, Lynn and Neil advance toward us. She remarks, "Joe, Neil is too impaired to drive right now, so I will take him home. He will send someone else to pick up his car later." After some discussion, Albert gives his car key to my father and asks my father to drive his car, and Lynn will go to the hospital to meet with them after she has dropped off Neil.

Then Neil expresses his remorse to Albert, "I'm awfully sorry for my insolent behavior, Albert. If you want to call the police, feel free."

Albert replies, his voice even but a bit hoarse, "It was an accident, and Dr. Watson said that I should be alright."

Neil nods at him appreciatively and implores, "Please take good care of Candy."

Albert concurs without hesitation, "I certainly will. You need not worry about that."

Then my father comments, "Neil, we should get going now. You take care too, ok?"

With a contrite smile on his face, Neil acknowledges that and takes a step back to make way for them. While my father and Albert head toward Albert's car together, Neil strongly suggests me go with them, "Candy, stop denying your feelings. Actions speak louder than words, so I perceive that you love Albert from the bottom of your heart."

Next, he suddenly takes me into his arms, saying in a crying voice, "This is a goodbye hug, Candy. Now that I know you're in good hands, I won't bother you again."

I willingly return his hug and apologize, "Neil, I have my fault too. Please forgive me."

Then he places a kiss on my cheek before he whispers, "I wish you all the best." I see moisture in his eyes, so I feel tears coming to my eyes too.

When Neil goes to the passenger side of our car with Lynn, I run to his side, trying to encourage him, "Mark my word, Neil! You're a decent guy... it's just that we're not meant for each other."

His face contorts into a melancholy smile as he nods. Then he waves at me and urges, pointing to the car in front of us, "Now go, Candy. Your father's leaving!"

So I hastily run after Albert's car, and luckily my father happens to spot me from the rear-view mirror, so he steps on the brake, halting the car abruptly. I hurry to the driver side as he rolls down the window, frowning worriedly at me. "What's the matter, Candy?"

I have pushed my legs a bit too much, but I can't care less now. I respond, catching my breath, "Can I go with you, Dad?"

"Go to sit with Albert then," he replies while pointing his finger towards the back of the car.

I open the rear door on the driver's side and find Albert sitting behind the passenger seat. I don't know why he is not sitting in the front, but my father must have a reason for that. Smiling at Albert, I get on the car and buckle my seatbelt. Then I announce, "I'm ready now, Dad."

We don't live far away from the general hospital because my father works there. About few minutes down the road, Albert unexpectedly takes my hand in his and says, gazing at me with his striking eyes, "Candy, thank you."

While I can't quite comprehend what this is all about, his next words confirm my suspicions. "I don't know how long I was knocked out, but I overheard your conversation with Neil while you were using your body to protect me from his attack. I think I was in a trance state until you screamed. I wanted to move, but I couldn't because your arms almost choked me."

Meanwhile, he regards me with tenderness, a sweet smile gracing his lips, as he is seemingly waiting for me to respond, but I can't help feeling mortified, hot blood rushing to my face and neck. I have no clue what I'm supposed to do or say to him for the time being. Isn't this the moment I have been dreaming of all this time? That he is available and also knows my innermost feelings for him? But how come I am not happy? What's wrong with me?

While I attempt to gather my racing thoughts, Albert leans over and kisses my forehead lightly. Then something dawns on me. He just confessed to me about half an hour ago that he hadn't got over his ex yet. Therefore, he's grateful to me for what I have done, but that's it.

So I finally muster up my courage after beats of silence and remark casually, "Don't mention it again. Friends are supposed to look out for each other, right?"

He stares at me quietly and thoughtfully for a moment before his face breaks into an understanding smile. He puts his arm around me and gives me a friendly squeeze, saying, "That's right. We are good friends, aren't we?"

I nod, putting up a mischievous smile on my face. "Not only that... we are even now, Albert."

"What are you talking about?" he responds, apparently confused.

"You owe me your life too!" I answer, giggling.

It takes him seconds to grasp my meaning. Then, clearly amused, he bows slightly at me and replies, "Yeah, I guess so. But didn't you say I was your prince? So should I call you Princess Candice?"

Then we begin chortling out loud, and even my father is shaking his head after shooting us a glance. As our laughter subsides, I speak to Albert in a low and soft voice, "Don't call me princess, Albert. I like the nickname you gave me better." I won't let Albert know the real nickname I gave him, which is likely too corny for his taste.

He lets out a chuckle. "You mean _the glamour girl of the slopes_?"

I look up and give him a playful grin. He then plants a peck on my forehead and says, "Guess what? I was proud to have come up with that nickname myself when I was scribbling the note to you."

"Talking about that, Albert, your note means a lot to me, even now. I have it framed to remind myself that nothing is impossible if you set your mind to it."

Then he tightens his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him as if this is something natural between us. I have longed to be this close to him, and my dream has come true right now even though he doesn't reciprocate my feelings. I must admit my love for him, being repressed for so long, has revived when I thought Neil was going to kill him.

Neither of us speak a word during the rest of the ride, and we are comfortable with each other even in silence. Leaning my head on his broad shoulder, I can hear his strong heartbeat and feel his warm breath on my hair. His scent envelopes me, filling my senses. This whole situation seems surreal, and yet that feeling of wanting time to stop so that the moment would be frozen forever comes back to me. I simply close my eyes and savor it while it lasts, aware that I will cherish this memory from now on, just like our kiss under the mistletoe.

Unfortunately, it doesn't take us long to get to the hospital. My father was right. According to the scanning result, Albert is fine despite having two big bumps on the back of his head. By the time Lynn has arrived at the hospital, Albert is discharged. The doctor has told him that if he does not feel well later or have hard time concentrate or remember things, he should check with his family doctor again.

Albert thanks all of us and insists he is able to drive although my father offers to take him home. As we bid him goodbye, he eyes me and remarks, "See you again, soon?"

I shake my head and explain, "I have a few midterm exams starting this week, and I have projects to work on too."

Disappointment flashes across his face, and I suggest, attempting to cheer him up, "You can go skiing yourself or with other competent skiers in the weekend. Without me, you can enjoy skiing in the more scenic and challenging terrains."

He nods with a smile and responds, "I can probably do other things too, not just skiing. Anyway, good night, Candy." Then he leans down and whispers to my ear, "You will always be special to me too, the glamour girl of the slopes." My throat thickens, and my heartbeat quickens, but I know full well that I am merely one of his more special friends.

During the ride home, my father wants me to recount everything in detail. I don't feel like doing it for the moment, and Lynn senses my reluctance. Then what she says to my father blows me away, "Joe, I will fill you in later... Neil has told me a lot. In a nutshell, the fact that our dear daughter is obviously head over heels for Albert has finally set Neil free, honey."

=o=o=o=

I am tied up with school work for the following weeks, so I haven't seen Albert, not even once. As much as I miss him, to avoid harbouring false hopes myself or giving him the wrong impression, I do not take my initiative to find him. We keep in touch through occasional emails however.

On Valentine's Day, Annie and Patty insist I join their party in a restaurant, where live music and dance floor is provided. After my last lesson for the day, Annie drags me to Archie's car, ignoring my protest. Her reason is, "Who knows? You might meet someone single over there too!"

When we arrive, I see Patty and Stear waiting for us by the table already. After dinner, my friends can't wait to get out to dance, so they tag me along without asking if I really want to dance. Since it's fast music, I don't mind dancing with them as a group. After a couple of upbeat songs, the band plays a romance song, so I excuse myself. At that instant, I decide to leave the party since I feel so out of place anyway. Luckily, Annie and Patty enjoy slow dancing with their boyfriends so much that when I sneak out, they do not notice at all.

It begins snowing outside, so it's freezing cold, but I'm only glad that I'm alone again. I gather that both Annie and Patty wanted to keep me company tonight, but they don't understand that it actually makes me feel lonelier than ever. By the time they find my note on the table, they will get the idea that I do not appreciate being forced to come. This is what I have written down:

'_Valentine's Day is so commercialized now that couples are pressured to act romantic on this particular day every year. For singles, it's even worse. Without having a "special someone" in our lives, we are like losers in the world. Have fun, my friends. I'm going home, and please don't call me._

_Candy'_

I admit that I did that on an impulse, but I couldn't stop myself from ranting. I probably will apologize to Annie or Patty later in school, but all I want to do right now is to hide in my bed and sleep. So I call a taxi, but when I am almost home, I happen to spot Albert's car parked along the street near my house. _Why is he here? _

Then I realize that if I'm in a bad mood because of Valentine's Day, the pain Albert feels must have been excruciating! It only reminds him of his loss of someone truly special to him. Thus, after I have paid the taxi driver, I carefully saunter over to Albert's car. The snow is getting heavier now, and it begins to stick to the ground.

I have expected to see him inside the car, but I'm still surprised when he appears sleeping with his head down on his folded arms on top of the steering wheel. It's about nine o'clock now, and is he this drowsy already? At any rate, I determine to wake him up or he may catch cold. So I take off my gloves and tap on his window repeatedly until he is awoken.

When he opens his eyes sluggishly, I tap on the glass even louder to catch his attention. He's seemingly delighted to see me, and he swiftly opens his door and gets off the car.

"Hi Candy!" he greets me with a genuine smile.

I banter, "Albert, don't tell me you're looking for a date here."

He grins and asks without answering my question, "Have you eaten yet, Candy?"

"Yes. Why?"

Just then, his stomach growls. He looks embarrassed at me, stammering, "Sorry... I have skipped my dinner... I shouldn't have assumed that you're home."

I offer, "No problem! Let me fix you something to eat."

But he turns me down, "Never mind, Candy. I will buy some take-out myself."

I know he must have a reason to see me tonight, so I plead, "Please keep me company, will you? My parents have gone for a romantic getaway, and it's so quiet in the house."

He hesitates for a brief moment before he concedes and trails after me. Stepping through the door and into the living room, we hang our winter coats on the coat rack. I remark, "Please help yourself, Albert." He nods and replies, "I will. Thanks!"

I steal a glance as he begins to unbutton his collar and loosen his tie. I believe he has come straight from work because he is in his work attire. I must admit he looks rather dazzling in his dark suit, sky blue business shirt with a navy blue tie.

We have an open kitchen family room design, and the first thing I do is to turn on the gas fireplace in the family room by flicking the electrical light switch mounted on the wall next to it. While I am looking inside the pantry, Albert remains standing in the family room, watching me quietly. Then I ask, spinning my head around to face him, "Is instant noodles ok? I'm an expert in making yummy instant noodles."

Just then, his mobile rings. After taking a glance at his phone, he smiles and gives me an 'ok' sign with his fingers. As I pour water into a pot for boiling, he picks up his phone, "Hi mom!"

I don't know why he doesn't go somewhere else to talk to his mother. He probably doesn't mind, but I do. I feel as if I'm eavesdropping, but then what he says next astonishes me, "Yes, it's snowing... don't worry, I'm with Candy right now... ok ... love you too, bye!"

Then he hangs up and finds me staring at him, bewildered. "What?" he questions, obviously puzzled too.

"Your mother knows about me?" I ask dubiously.

"Of course," he answers, putting his mobile back into his pants pocket. As he takes off his jacket and lays it on a chair, he elaborates, "My parents know that you were the girl I met in Whistler years ago, and they are happy that you're picking up skiing again. In fact, they were disappointed that they didn't have a chance to meet you back in Mexico. Remember that I asked you about it but you declined?"

I nod my head but I don't know what else to say at this point. I do realize that I don't want to be reminded of that trip for I have put in a lot of effort to place it securely at the back of my mind, so I shift my focus to cooking. Before long, his meal is ready, and I place the bowl and chopsticks on our casual dining table near the kitchen right beside the family room.

As I beckon him to sit down, he perceives that I have cooked more than one portion, so I comment, "I assume you must be starving by now, so I deliberately cooked two portions. Don't worry if you can't finish it all."

He thanks me for the extra ingredients I have thrown in, such as meatballs and different kinds of vegetables like broccoli and mushrooms, and proceeds to eat with great relish. I love watching him eat while I'm having my bedtime snacks. It doesn't take him long to devour them all, so he responds after wiping his mouth, "This is more delicious than I thought, Candy! Thank you."

"You're very welcome, Albert. I see that you're pretty good using chopsticks."

A smug grin spreads across his face as he replies, "Guess what? Instant noodles are my constant companion too when I was a student. I love cooking, but I just didn't have the leisure or time. But whenever I had a break between projects and exams, I would cook a gourmet dinner for Chantal-"

He suddenly stops talking as if he has inadvertently touched on something sensitive, his face contorting into a deep frown. Well, he just mentioned his ex-fiancée's name after all.

So I utter, striving to sound eager, "Please go on, Albert. I actually want to know more about your life as a student in Boston." Well, that's half true because I'm not completely certain if I'm ready to hear about Chantal, but my gut feeling tells me that Albert wants a pair of listening ears tonight.

Yet he shakes his head dejectedly, saying, "No. I don't want to talk about her... maybe later, but not now."

I hide my surprise by standing up to clean up the table, but he stops my hands. I look up to meet his captivating blue eyes, and my heart skips a beat as I hold his gaze. Then he offers with a warm smile, rolling up his shirt sleeves, "Please let me do it."

I am standing right beside him while he is washing the dishes in the kitchen sink. He expresses his wish to know more about me as a person, so I answer his questions one by one.

"So you want to be a medical doctor too, Candy? Like your father?"

I nod with pride and reply, "Yes. I want to be another Dr. Watson in the family. Do you know my father used to have a nickname? His peers teased him as-"

Albert emits a chuckle and finishes my sentence for me, "Dr. John Watson, the friend and assistant of detective Sherlock Holmes."

"Right on!" I respond out loud, laughing with him.

I have prepared some green tea for both of us, so when he's done all the washing, we sit down on the sofa in the family room together, relaxing. As we sip our tea, I inquire, interrupting our companionable silence, "Albert, do you know why green tea is good?"

He contemplates a bit before he shakes his head, "I only know that it's good, but don't know why."

So I provide the standard answer to him, "Green tea is beneficial to our health because of its antioxidants called catechins. I can continue to talk more about it, but I won't bore you out tonight." [3]

He takes another sip of his tea, a radiant smile forming on his perfect lips. Then he remarks, "You're simply fascinating, Candy. Frankly, I can forget all my troubles when I'm chatting with you. That's why I decided to come here tonight hoping to get a chance to see you."

As I have suspected, something must be bothering him, and I take that he's ready to talk about it at last. "It's my honor indeed, Albert. I'm all ears." I mean what I say this time because I do want to help him in whatever way I can. I consider him my best friend now.

Putting his cup down on the coffee table, he sinks in the sofa and lets himself fall in a pensive and reflective mood. Minutes tick away slowly when I'm patiently waiting for him to speak up. A long moment later, he asks softly, "Forgive me for bringing this up, but how did your father get over your mother's death?"

He regards me with his gentle eyes, which are glittering with emotions. I was right. Valentine's Day does have this powerful effect on people who are grieving of a past love. Then I begin with a deep sigh, "I don't know all the details, but according to my father, he cried himself to sleep every night, only to be awakened by nightmares, in which he relived the accident and the moment before my mother breathed her last, like a movie playing over and over. After weeks like that, he sought help by seeing a therapist, and Lynn was the one who helped him to overcome."

When I'm done talking, I am shocked to see a single tear escape his eye. While I watch it slowly slide down his cheek, he's suddenly aware of it and wipes his face with the back of his hand. He seems to be just as shocked as I am when he notices that his hand is wet. Then he throws me a swift glance and utters, "I'm sorry... I shouldn't cry-"

"Why not? Don't give me the nonsense that being a man means that you can't cry!"

He exhales exasperatedly and responds, "When I was growing up, I was taught not to cry or to mourn because I was going to be a leader one day. I should toughen up and-"

I interject his sentence again, "I know you have been trained and conditioned to suppress your emotions, but then you're fighting against yourself, which can have a negative impact on your emotional health."

I must have sounded professional enough, so he's looking at me with tears brimming his eyes. Then, he lowers his head as though he is grappling for words. Some time later, he speaks up, "During the course of dinner with several close friends tonight, her boyfriend proposed in front of them, and she happily accepted."

"What?" I can't believe my ears. A lump rises in my throat. "She is dating already? And she's engaged too?"

Then he buries his face in his hands as he murmurs a reply, "One of my buddies in Boston, Jonathan, informed me about two weeks ago that he could no longer keep his mouth shut... that Chantal had been going out with a prosecutor in his early thirties. I haven't been able to talk to anybody else about this, not even Rosemary... for she's late in her pregnancy."

I'm weeping while listening to him. Presently, I hear him snuffling, and I realize that he finally allows himself to shed tears over this. The sight makes me lose it, and without much thought of decorum or consequence, I have moved closer to him and drawn him to myself protectively, letting him cry on my shoulder. I'm relieved that he doesn't resist at all and is willing to open up, revealing some more about his injured feelings.

When he calms down later, he continues in a stuffy voice, "Jonathan called me up again when I was about to leave my office this evening, telling me the 'good' news. You know, Boston is three hours ahead of us... My original plan was to go home for dinner with my parents, but I just couldn't..."

"So you came here instead," I reckon. He nods slightly and gradually pulls himself away from me. My eyes are now locked in his gaze when he whispers to me, "Thank you, Candy. My heart is so much lighter now."

"Glad to be of help, Albert," I reply in a soft voice, embarrassed about what just happened between us. I can feel my cheeks blushing and my pulse racing, so I avoid his eyes, check his cup and find that it's empty, which is a good excuse for me currently. "Let me pour you some more tea. It has soothing and calming effect on people." He nods with appreciation as I walk away.

However, when I return, he dozes off on the sofa, so I place his cup on the coffee table and sit down beside him. He looks so peaceful, nearly childlike. Perhaps he hasn't been able to sleep much lately knowing that Chantal has begun a relationship with another man. I can imagine how immensely wounded he was when he first got the news.

About ten minutes or so later, when I'm absolutely certain that he's sound asleep, I help him lie down on the sofa, pulling his legs up and using one of the cushions as his pillow. After I have placed a warm comforter over him, I kneel by the sofa to watch his even breathing, and a smile finds its way to my face. As tender feelings are evoked within me, I reach out to caress his tear-streaked cheeks. While lightly brushing his blond hair off his forehead, I prayerfully wish that someone who really deserves his love will show up one day. Then I become so emotionally stirred that I lean closer to kiss his forehead.

At this instant, my senses come back to me. His parents may be worried, so I give them a call. His father answers the phone, "Hello?" After I have explained the situation to him, he agrees that I shouldn't disturb Albert's slumber. Before I go to bed, I turn off all the lights, but I decide to leave the fireplace on for the night to keep him warm.

Early next morning, a white blanket of snow covers everywhere, including the rooftops and trees. The scene is breathtaking because the snow glistens under the bright winter sun. I wonder if Albert is up yet, so I hasten to put on my morning robe and walk to the family room, but to my chagrin, he's already gone. Not only the comforter is neatly folded on the sofa, but his belongings are no longer here.

Then I smell something good, and I spot a scrumptious breakfast on the dining table nearby, including pancakes, scrambled eggs, fresh fruits and a cup of coffee. The food is still warm, so I have just missed him. Feeling moody, I see a handwritten note next to the plate, saying,

'_Dear Candy, _

_I can't express my appreciation enough for what you did to me last night. I knew you would understand my feelings. This morning when I woke up, I felt as though I had been given a new life. Rather than wasting time to pine over someone who does not truly love me, I should move on. I still remember your words to me earlier, "nothing is impossible if you set your mind to it." _

_Hope you like the breakfast I made. Have a wonderful day! I will give you a call when I get home._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Albert_

_p.s. Based on what Neil said the other night, I have later figured out that you had been resolutely hiding from me (to forget about me I surmise?) before we crossed paths again on Grouse Mountain. I will follow your example and do my utmost best to get over Chantal. I promise.' _

(to be continued...)

=o=o=o=

**Author's note: ** I can't finish this story by Christmas as planned, but rather than jamming everything into one long chapter, I have decided to split the chapter again. If any of you spot any mistake, please do not hesitate to let me know. If you like this chapter, I would love to hear from you too. Thank you in advance!

**Footnote: **

[1] Taekwondo is a martial art originating in Korea. It combines combat techniques, self-defense, sport, exercise, and in some cases meditation and philosophy. According to wikipedia, in 1989, taekwondo was the world's most popular martial art in terms of number of practitioners. It remains quite popular among kids, especially boys, in Vancouver nowadays.

[2] Black ice, sometimes called clear ice, refers to a thin coating of glazed ice on a surface. While not really black, it is virtually transparent, allowing black asphalt roadways to be seen through it, hence the term "black ice". It can form even when the temperature is above freezing. This makes driving or walking on affected surfaces extremely dangerous. Thus, a concussion may result from a seemingly innocuous fall on a hard pavement. The taller the person, the larger the impact.

[3] There are four primary polyphenols in green tea which are often collectively referred to as catechins. Powerful antioxidants, catechins, have been shown in recent studies to fight viruses, slow aging, and have a beneficial effect on health.

=o=o=o=

Revised: Dec 29, 2012

Revised: Jan 30, 2012 (Gave Albert's friend in Boston a name)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

**Note: **Getting reviews from readers, long or short ones, is a joy to me as an amateur writer, so I cannot thank you enough for taking the time to write reviews. I deeply appreciate your support and encouragement, especially those who have expressed their eagerness for my update!

Wish you all a happy 2013!

-Ms Puddleglum

**Chapter 4**

Lowering myself down on a chair by the dining table, I unfold his note to read; I am overjoyed that Albert felt as though he had been given a new life. Frankly, I really didn't do much for him last night except being a listener. Then I reach out to bring the cup of coffee to my mouth. Judging by the temperature of the cup, I think the coffee is still fresh, so I take a careful sip of the hot liquid. When I continue reading, what he wrote at the end of the note makes me choke, and I have spilled some coffee on my hand and the paper.

With my mind filled with unsettling thoughts, I hastily put the cup down on the table and get up from the chair to wash my hands in the kitchen sink. First, I am not surprised that Albert has correctly deduced the reason why I had avoided him for so long before we ran into each other again on Grouse Mountain. Yet, does he now assume that I have completely let him go as a love object but welcome him in my life as a close friend only?

As I leave the kitchen area, I spot a knitted scarf on the floor, the one Chantal has given Albert, in the living room. He must have absently dropped it when he came in last night. I remember how much that scarf meant to him back when we first met. Whether it still means a lot to him now is none of my business, and I should give it back to him regardless. At this moment, I suddenly realize that he may be stuck because of the snow, so I dash to the window beside the front door and look outside. There he is, almost done wiping the snow off his car and is now scraping the ice off the windows.

Without any hesitation, I swing open the front door. It doesn't take Albert long to notice me, and with a broad grin on his face, he twists his snow scraper around to show off. Thus, I swirl the scarf in the air to get his attention, but his grin promptly transforms into a frown. Nevertheless, with the intent to return the scarf to him, I hasten to put on my snow boots and walk down the stairs on the porch. In response, he throws the snow scraper into the car trunk and scrambles towards me. However, I slip when I get to the last step of the stairs and end up falling into his arms.

I can't have a more embarrassing start of the day. I was hoping my face wouldn't flush, but now I feel my neck burning. Once I'm steady, he removes his hands from me. A knowing smile makes the corner of his mouth tilt upward as he remarks, "Are you alright, Candy? It's tricky with so much snow accumulated on the stairs. I was going to clear the snow for you, but I couldn't find any snow shovel."

Instead of responding to his remark, I ask, pulling my morning robe tighter around myself, "Have you eaten yet?"

He shakes his head and replies, "No. Have you?"

"Me neither," I answer while handing the scarf back to him. "After I read your note to me, I saw this on the floor."

"Thanks," he mumbles. His smile fades as he quietly shoves it into his coat pocket. Then I swiftly distract him by a question, "It's Saturday today. Do you need to work?"

"Yes, but only a few hours in the afternoon. Why?" he asks, looking at me searchingly.

So I suggest cheerfully, "The breakfast you made is way too much for me to consume by myself, so how about we share?"

His face breaks into a grin again, and he nods and responds, "Sounds great! I'm starving actually."

When we walk back up the stairs together, he puts his hand on my elbow to support me and jestingly says, "Just in case you slip again." At that moment, I can't help feeling that I am like a little girl to him who always needs his help.

As soon as he steps through the door, he takes off his boots and his gloves, and he hangs his coat on the rack. Then he draws the scarf from the coat pocket and heads directly towards the kitchen without a word. I can't believe my eyes when I see that he steps on the pedal of the trash can to open the lid and dumps the knitted scarf into it. Right after that, he simply walks away, clapping his hands as though to clear the dirt on his palms and speaking to himself in a low voice, "There. Goodbye."

I hide my surprise by going back to the front door, saying out loud, "I forgot to check my mailbox last night." In fact, I haven't checked it for a few days, so I grab a big pile of letters in my hands. As I put them down on the kitchen counter, I observe that Albert is making more coffee and toasts while reheating the breakfast in the microwave oven. He casts me a quick glance and remarks, "I called home right after I woke up, and thanks for informing my parents last night."

"You're very welcome," I respond with pleasure. "I hope you had a good rest?"

He smiles and gives me a big nod, looking me in the eye, "My father asked me the same question too, and I told him it was the best one in a long time." Then he winks at me and adds, "He said that you had a very sweet voice and even asked me if they could meet you in person one day."

"Nah," I swiftly shake my head and wave my hands dismissively, joking, "I don't want to ruin their impression about me."

He lets out a chortle, snickering, "Why?"

I evade his question. "Shall we eat now? I can't wait to try your breakfast."

While enjoying the delicious food, we chat a lot, taking the chance to get to know each other more. The car Albert drives is a modest sedan, so it blows me away when he reveals that his family owns many businesses, including a chain of car dealerships, where he currently works as one of the business directors. "All these businesses are passed down from a few generations ago, so I grew up being aware that I would have to take over eventually, and that was why my father insisted to send me to one of the top business schools in North America."

I move my head up and down. "I can see why. So did you always know that you would be going to Boston?"

"Yes... my father graduated from there too," he answers in a reflective tone, throwing me a fleeting glance. "In fact, I left on the day after your accident."

"Seriously?" Then my earlier conversation with his sister returns to my head. "Oh yes, Rosemary has briefed me a bit about that."

He raises his eyebrows inquiringly. "What else did she say? Did she also tell you how I met Chantal later in school for example?"

As I shake my head, a silly thought comes to me, _so he met me first! _

He regards me for a brief moment before he emits a low chuckle and comments, "Never mind. I have determined not to talk about her again." He pauses a little before he continues, "... until one day when mentioning her does not affect me anymore."

"Bravo!" I respond encouragingly by giving him a big pat on his shoulder, and he even blushes, which makes him look boyish. Then I ask, "But I've been wondering all these years why you didn't leave us any detail about how to contact you after my accident."

A soft sigh escapes his throat, and he takes a sip from his cup as he gathers his thoughts. "I think this may sound foolish to you, but back then I was apprehensive that you would not survive. You were in such a critical condition that I made a deal with God."

"What was it?" I press after clearing my throat nervously.

He emphasizes, "It was a rash decision now that I think back."

"Come on!" I demand with evident impatience in my tone.

With an enigmatic smile on his face, he answers with a question, "Didn't I tell you that before?"

Just then, I remember what he said to me by the swimming pool in the Mexican resort when I was feigning unconsciousness. With more disappointment than anything else, I reply questioningly, "Oh... that you would support me in life like a brother?"

"Not only that," he confirms with another sigh. "I promised God that I would not let you know who I was nor would I contact you myself unless you come into my life again."

He pauses here, stroking the tip of my nose in an affectionate way, before he resumes, "By the way, I firmly believed then that you would somehow recognize me because you had my blood."

Having said that, he wriggles his eyebrows in a teasing manner. I put up a forced smile and retort, "Yeah, right. Don't forget you owe me one too, Albert!"

"Oh yes... Neil," he banters. "Have you heard from him again?"

"No, but I hope he's ok," I comment in a meaningful tone.

Then he gets up from his chair, saying, "Anyway, let me help you shovel the snow. Otherwise, your neighbors may trip on the sidewalk and sue you afterwards."

"I appreciate your offer, Albert, but if you have other things to do, please feel free to leave."

His eyes twinkle, his mouth curving up into a smug smile, "Don't you want your brother to stay and help?"

I give him a mock glare and punch him in his arm, "Who says you're my brother now?"

He bursts into laughter in response, but I ignore it and suggest, "We have at least two shovels, so let's do it together."

So we promptly clean up the table and bring the dishes to the kitchen, but he notices a letter on the kitchen floor. Stooping down to pick it up, he happens to see the name of the sender. "Candy, you might want to take a look at this first."

"Oh thanks! It must have slid off from the pile," I reckon, taking a glimpse of the envelope. "Please excuse me," I mumble and open the letter eagerly to read its content.

While Albert is washing the dishes, he casually remarks, "I didn't know you have applied that university in Montréal [1]..."

I am not paying attention to him for my mind is currently occupied with the letter. After reading it twice, I murmur under my breath, "My application is accepted at last... working so hard all this time does pay off."

"Fantastic news!" he exclaims with glee, wiping his hands dry. "Congratulations, Candy! The university has a well established medical program... a world-renowned medical school too, right?"

"Yes... definitely in the top tier..." I utter softly, swallowing a sigh. "But I still need to complete my undergraduate studies before applying that medical school."

Then he approaches me, giving me a friendly hug by wrapping his right arm around my shoulder, saying, "At least you're one step closer towards your dream career, Candy!"

I thought I would have been rapturous, but strangely I am far from that now. If I do accept the offer, I will begin my third year this coming fall. Albert seems to read my mind, and his expression changes in next instant. Then he inquires with his eyebrows creased, sounding perplexed, "Wait... you don't look very pleased, why?"

I shrug my shoulders and reply with a fake smile, "Perhaps this is too good to be true?"

I can't bring myself to let him know that I'm reluctant to leave Vancouver now; more precisely, I do not want to leave him, especially now that our bond is developing, gradually but surely. But what do I expect from him? His heart is likely still bleeding from the painful breakup. Besides, he and I are merely good friends, and friendships come and go.

Then his concerned voice brings me out of my train of thoughts. "What's the matter, Candy? I almost thought you were sulking."

He is staring at me, scrutinizing my face, so I smile tentatively at him and respond, "Hmmm... my thoughts got carried away just now." I need an excuse, fast, but I decide to drop the topic instead. "Anyway, I'd better dress properly so that we can begin shoveling."

"Oh, that's right. I'll give my parents a call again in case they worry that I get stuck in traffic."

We soon head outside, removing the snow from the doorway, the steps, the driveway and the sidewalk. I'm delighted to have Albert here with me. His presence makes the tedious task much less boring and even enjoyable. Sometimes we stop shoveling just to exchange smiles with each other. When we are done at last, I plop down on the stairs, totally exhausted. Stretching my sore back and arm muscles, I remark, "Albert, I don't think I can handle all these without your help, so thank you-"

All of a sudden, I feel something hit me from the side. Startled, I look at that direction and realize that he is throwing a snowball at me. I dodge successfully this time and instantly pick up some snow into my gloved hands to take my revenge. Yes, we end up having a snowball fight. At times my snowball actually hits his handsome face, but he simply laughs it off. I guess he has better aim than I do because his snowballs never get near my face. At any rate, I have had a wonderful time with him the whole morning, not to mention that I get to see him in a different light. Before today, I didn't know that he could be this carefree. As a matter of fact, his childlike behavior makes him look even younger, almost like someone else entirely.

Thereafter, Albert wants to rinse his face and hands under the tap, so he removes his coat before he enters the bathroom. When he comes out later, I show him a handmade best friend bracelet. He takes it into his hand, a flicker of surprise crossing his face. While examining it, he questions with one of his eyebrows cocked up, "Did you make this... for me?"

Warm blood rushes to my face as I let him see the matching one for myself too. Then I explain bashfully, "I don't know if you consider me your best friend, but I have made this one specifically for you to express my appreciation... your fabulous ski coaching has-"

I wanted to say that my confidence in my agility is slowly being restored, but before the words are out of my mouth, I feel two arms enveloping me. Immediately, I give in to their hold, timidly resting my head on his wide shoulder and wrapping my arms around his firm waist. Neither of us say anything as though we share the same sentiments not to disturb this precious moment between us. My lips quiver as I strive to hold back my tears. I say to myself, _I'm not dreaming, _because I can feel his body warmth under his thin shirt and the thumping of his heart against my chest. After a long while of comfortable silence, he whispers to my ears haltingly, "Candy, you're my confidante... you are the only one who sees me cry... I was quite devastated after the long distance phone call from my friend yesterday, and your face was the first image that came to my mind..."

I have difficulty fighting against my emotions for the time being because of his words, which have touched my heart beyond description. Soon after that, he gently lets go of me and puts the bracelet around his right wrist. Then he states, "I should go home to wash up before work."

"No doubt," I reply jestingly, covering up my inner turmoil, so he heads for the front door. After he has got all his belongings with him, he lightly pats my cheek with the palm of his hand, a tender smile gracing his lips. "I wish you all the best of luck in your future endeavours in Montréal."

In response, I fake a cheery smile. Yet deep inside I'd rather he requested me to stay in Vancouver. If he had, I would have gladly obliged.

I will never forget the first time he embraced me with his strong arms.

=o=o=o=

Our friendship has grown even stronger since that snowy day. He sincerely cares about me as a person and often asks me how I am doing in college or other aspects of my life either by calling me, messaging me or even asking me out for dinners. I come to know him more and more, and we soon discover that we both love sports in general.

"Before my accident, I was highly involved in various team sports, basketball, hockey, volleyball, and so forth."

He responds, "Me too, in high school and in university. Actually, I have always had an active lifestyle, and I'm glad that you're picking it up as well, Candy."

Yet we don't see each other as often as I want. When I'm quite engaged with my school work, he sometimes accompanies me in the library by bringing his laptop to work alongside me, but not every time, because he starts having his own circle of friends, for which I'm genuinely happy.

As Spring has arrived, the weather is getting warmer, and he doesn't mind joining the outdoor activities organized by my friends, such as biking, hiking, sailing, kayaking, and what not. If we do go out as a group, he always gives me a ride. His reason is that this is more environmentally friendly.

It's not surprising that Annie begins to suspect that something is going on between me and Albert. After one such outing, she calls my mobile. It happens that I am about to attend a project group meeting with my fellow classmates, so she broaches the subject without delay. First, she says she can't believe that I have accepted the offer and will be studying in Montréal this fall.

"What's the hurry? You can always apply that medical school after you have got your bachelor degree here. Also, don't we have an excellent local medical school too? Why travel more than halfway across the country?"

"I know, but my adventurous spirit calls me to be independent, and I love that city so much that I can't wait to start my life there."

"Stop lying to me!" My dear cousin can be quite forthright sometimes, so I protest with silence, but she adds, "When you finally have the chance to start a relationship with Albert-"

I interrupt her at once, "He's my best friend, Annie, but nothing more."

She doesn't want to give up yet. "Is it possible that he is afraid to risk his heart again?"

"I honestly don't know, Annie." That's all I can say to her at the moment without sounding upset.

"But at least you should let him know how you feel about him," she suggests with a command tone.

"He knows that I used to love him," I retort impatiently.

She's quiet for a few seconds before she questions, "Did you say 'used to'?"

"Yes."

"So that's it! He must have thought that you were _over _him now!" she insists.

When I'm trying to think of a riposte to her remark, she continues her speculation, "Or he doesn't want to be selfish? In other words, you stay on your own accord, not because he has made a request?"

Before I have a chance to process her words, she admonishes me, "You should have a heart-to-heart talk with him!"

"No," I give her a firm response right away.

"Why not?" She seems uncertain this time, if not confounded.

After a moment of contemplation, I come up with a convincing answer, both to myself and to her, "There's nothing in his manner that implies that he is in love with me. I mean I am blessed to have him as my best friend, even a mentor and a role model, but there's no romance between us. Only occasional goodbye kisses on my cheek." I don't want anyone to know that Albert has hugged me once so far. It was a strong embrace as a matter of fact, which I hadn't anticipated but welcomed with bliss.

She emits a long sigh before she ends the phone call, saying in a thoughtful tone, "Oh well... time will tell. Maybe your departure is not a bad idea after all."

=o=o=o=

My twentieth birthday falls on a Sunday in May. Annie and Patty offer to organize a birthday party for me, which also serves as my farewell party. Most of my friends know that I'm leaving for Montréal in the summer. I just haven't picked the departure date yet.

As expected, Annie hosts the party because her current home is spacious enough to invite many guests. The weather is nice, warm and perfect for barbeque and beer in the huge backyard, and Albert helps Annie and Patty with marinating meat and skewing vegetables before grilling them with Archie and Stear. These three men have formed a special bond for unknown reason ever since we started hanging out as a group.

I was told not to show up until they are ready to serve the barbeque food from a buffet table. It's not a formal event, and almost everyone wanders around with a plate in his or her hand, chattering with one another. I perceive that Albert is more than comfortable mingling with my friends now. I don't lack people to talk to either as I am constantly sought out by my peers.

Neil and his girlfriend are the last ones arrived. They go to another college in town, and I heard that they had met each other on campus. When Annie asked me a week ago whether we should also invite them, I readily agreed and even said that I was curious to meet his girlfriend.

So I take my initiative to approach them when I see them. "Hi Neil!"

He is a little taken aback by my friendliness, but he soon regains his poise, introducing his girlfriend to me, "Hi Candy, this is Flora."

As I shake hands and exchange greetings with the pretty lady, I notice that she has brown eyes and hair just like Neil. After some chit-chatting with them both, Neil whispers to Flora's ears. She gives him an understanding nod, and he says to me, "Candy, may I have a few minutes with you alone?"

Thus, we go to the patio where no one is around. The first question he asks after some silence between us is, "Why are you leaving Vancouver, Candy? What does Albert think?"

I release a sigh of exasperation and complain with exaggeration, "Why does everybody assume that I'm with him?"

There is a stunned expression on his face. After the shock subsides, he remarks, "I didn't know... I have presumed he has romantic feelings for you, Candy. I'm sorry."

Then I suggest we talk about something else, and after some superficial chatting, he unexpectedly brings up his past, saying, "You know, as a spoiled rich kid, I always got what I wanted. Girls came to me like bees came to roses, and nobody ever said no to me in my life until I met you."

Having said that, a bitter laugh comes out of his lips as he shakes his head ruefully. I'm at a loss of words, but he continues, "Therefore, my pride didn't allow me to let you go so easily. Even Flora knows."

"What? You have told her about us?" I exclaim, aghast, and accidentally spill my drink onto my hand.

He nods and elaborates, "Yes, everything. When I was at my rock bottom, I met her. She's so caring and more mature than her age, and I adore her. From her, I learn that true love means sacrifice. It's not easy, but I'm willing to break my bad habits for her."

In no time I respond in earnest, "Oh, Neil, I'm very happy for you. Truly I am!"

Just then, I hear Albert's voice from down below us. "It's cake time, Candy and Neil!"

After my friends have sung the birthday song, I make a silent wish and then blow all twenty candles on the large birthday cake. Then something unforeseen occurs. Albert comes to my side and proposes a toast for my academic excellence this past year. Then he raises his glass, hollering, "Let's cheer for the birthday girl!"

Everyone follows suit and says, "Cheers!"

During the commotion that ensues, when each guest is "clinking" glasses with everyone else, Albert kisses my forehead and speaks to my ears, "Candy, I wish you all the best in the pursuit of your dream."

Right after that, with a radiant smile upon his face, he simply walks away, as though nothing special has transpired. His open display of affection has left me dazed and confused, and I can't help but follow him with my eyes, watching his every move. He catches me staring at him and smiles again. Then I observe that he reaches into his pocket, bringing his mobile to his ear. I have a premonition that something wrong may happen. His head is down, so I can't see his expression, but once he hangs up, he advances toward me with consternation in his eyes. I scurry over to him simultaneously.

"Candy, I'm sorry I must go now," he speaks to me regretfully.

So I ask him worriedly, "Is anything wrong? Please tell me, Albert."

"Vincent just called," he answers in an anxious voice, frowning deeply. "Rosemary's water broke prematurely. She is about three weeks away from her due date."

I respond with a sharp intake of breath, covering my mouth with my hand, and he adds, "I'm going to the hospital to meet my family now. You'll need to ask someone else to take you home." Then he leans down to plant a peck on my cheek and turns on his heels.

"Wait!" I cry out. He stops his steps and turns his head over his shoulder, his face contorting into a quizzical expression. Then I speak to him, "May I go with you?"

"But this is _your _party, Candy!" he questions with his brows raised dubiously.

"I am concerned about Rosemary too," I affirm. "Just give me a minute to inform Annie first."

Once Annie hears my reason to leave, she responds, pushing me forward, "Go with your prince, Candy. By all means!"

On our way to the hospital, Albert's mobile rings again. He uses his Bluetooth headset to talk to Vincent, who informs us that Rosemary's contractions has started to intensify. Not long after we have arrived at the labour ward, a couple in their fifties come to meet us in the hallway. I know who they are beyond doubt, and only then I find myself in an awkward situation, but it's too late to back out now.

Albert's mother, who ages gracefully, is just an older version of Rosemary. With her wavy blond hair tied up in a chignon, she looks dainty and elegant in her tailored designer outfit. His father is an imposing figure, a natural born leader. His hair is grayish, but his blue eyes are sharp and penetrating, like he can see through people. Though he's not as tall as Albert, he's still in good shape.

As Albert hugs and kisses his mother, he asks, "How's Rosemary?"

"She's in labour, and Vincent keeps her company," she answers calmly with a motherly smile.

Then Albert introduces me to them, and his mother comments, her smile going up to her brows, "What a remarkable young lady! Though this is first time we meet, it's like we have known you for years, Miss Candice."

"Please just call me Candy, Mrs. Adams," I reply chastely.

As I shake hands with his father, his mouth lifts up into a small smile, which makes him look way more approachable. I say, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Adams."

"My pleasure, Miss Candice," comes his succinct answer, but after that he turns slightly aside and remarks to Albert, "She's just as charming as you have described, son."

This completely catches me off guard, and I wonder what else Albert has told them about me. Right at this instant, Vincent shows up with a beaming grin as he can hardly contain his joy, "It's a boy! Rosemary and baby are both doing fine. Thank God!"

That was quick, considered that this is her first baby. Yet we can't visit them until they are transferred to a private room in the maternity ward, which should happen very soon. They have named their baby boy Anthony.

When we have the chance to meet baby Anthony, he's lying in a special newborn crib provided by the hospital, and a doctor is talking to the new parents. Despite being a little premature, the doctor says the baby seems to be doing well. He just needs to be monitored a bit more closely and frequently than full term babies. To me, baby Anthony looks so adorable. Though he doesn't have much hair yet, I can see he's a blond with beautiful blue eyes just like his uncle.

Then the family members take turns to hold the baby. When it's Albert's turn, he appears almost fatherly, which melts my heart. I wonder who will have the honour to be the mother of his children in the future. Then out of the blue he passes the baby to me and says, "Everyone has his or her turn already, Candy."

I stare at him with my eyes widened and then I shake my head. "No, thanks, Albert." I wanted to say "I'm not part of your family", but I swallowed my words just in time. However, my reaction has unexpectedly drawn attention to myself, and even Rosemary kindly asks, "Why, Candy? Are you scared?"

Her question causes me to respond in a haste, "Scared? Why would I be?"

As if to prove my words, I confidently take the baby from Albert's arms and coo him, "What a handsome little boy!" Then I hear Albert speak to his sister, "Rosemary, Candy is not an ordinary girl. Her long term goal is to be a pediatrician one day."

"Is that right?" she replies, visibly amazed. Then she throws curious glances at me and her brother.

Only my family and Albert know about my career goal, so I don't expect him to tell Rosemary, but since I have never requested him to keep it to himself, I just silently pass baby Anthony back to his mother in an attempt to distract her. Rosemary gingerly takes Anthony back and kisses him lovingly, cooing, "Anthony, say hello to your future pediatrician, will you?"

Everyone in the room bursts out laughing. Then Albert's parents ask me more questions about my upcoming plan, and I apprise them that I'm prepared to leave in summer, likely in July.

When a nurse comes in to inform the family that she will perform some newborn screening tests shortly [2], Albert banters, "It's time for me to take Candy home before her parents complain."

Hence, Rosemary bids us goodbye and remarks, "Candy, I almost forgot. Happy birthday!"

Then Albert exclaims with delight, "That's right! Anthony was born on the same day as you, Candy!"

I comment teasingly, "Yes, but he's twenty years younger!"

After the others have wished me a wonderful birthday and a bright future, I leave the room with Albert. During the ride, neither of us can stay away from the topic of how cute baby Anthony is, and when we reach our destination, I let out a deep sigh, "By the time I become a pediatrician, Anthony may be a teenager already."

"I thought you had done your homework, Candy," Albert mildly reproves me. "To become a pediatrician, you will need to get your bachelor degree first, plus four to five years of medical school and-"

I cut him off with a pensive tone, "That's a long time already, not to mention another few years of residency, the term for 'on the job training'. It will take me at least ten years altogether!"

He remains quiet and stares blankly at the windshield in front of him without commenting further. I feel saddened, nearly depressed at this point; if Albert would ask me to change my mind right now, I would not hesitate. As Annie said to me before, we have an exceptional medical school in town too.

He lets silence hang between us until his voice disperses it, "Don't let anything or anyone stop you from pursuing your dream, Candy. I have faith in you. You'll make a great pediatrician, and your cheery disposition will definitely lift the spirits of your young patients. You don't want to look back one day and ask yourself, what if?"

His countenance can't be more solemn, and I release a soft sigh as my response. I know he always thinks the best for me, and I'm deeply grateful to have him as my friend.

When he walks me to the door, I invite him in, but he shakes his head and only asks me to pass his regards to my parents. Then he places his hands on my shoulders and gives me a goodbye kiss as usual, but unlike before, it isn't just a peck. It's a warm, lingering kiss on the cheek this time. I must say something about him has changed, but I can't yet pinpoint where the difference lies.

"Happy birthday once again, Candy. Please forgive me... I have absentmindedly left your present at home."

"No worries, Albert, but can you at least let me know what it is?" I ask, frankly and curiously.

"Certainly," he replies with a complacent smile. "I have bought you one of the latest, lightest and thinnest laptops on the market."

"Really? It must be costly then!" I exclaim with a mixture of delight and shock.

"Not too bad. I hope that whenever you use it in Montréal , you will remember me," he remarks in his deep voice. I'm immensely touched yet more than astonished to hear that from him, and my eyes are trapped by his resplendent ones, which seem to convey his feelings to me without using any additional word. Noticing my surprise, he swiftly shows me the friendship bracelet around his wrist, the one I made for him months ago, and elaborates with a grin, "me... your best friend."

"Of course," I respond with a weak smile, showing him that I'm also wearing the matching bracelet myself.

Right after that, he says, "Ok, Candy, it's getting late, so good night!" Then he whirls around and flees down the stairs as though he is in a hurry. When he gets near his car, he raises his voice, "I will bring the laptop to you next time we meet."

"No rush! Good night, Albert!" I utter, and he gives me a smile back before he opens the door on the driver's side.

I remain standing at my spot, watching him leave. My mind is currently plagued with questions without answers, especially why he has been acting more affectionate than usual since the moment after I blew my birthday candles tonight. I may be over sensitive, but I can't stop myself from wondering if his feelings for me are no longer platonic. I have no doubt that he fully supports my decision to choose my own path, so can it be that he tries to subdue his emotions in order not to alter my choice of school?

I wait until his car is out of sight before I unlock the door with my keys. I bypass my parents and go straight to my bedroom. By then, I can no longer restrain my tears.

_Yearning for someone is a quite indescribable emotion_

_Like a shadow, always following me around, _

_haunting my heart without a sound or a trace,_

_yet in a blink of an eye, it is engulfed in my desolation _

…

_I can hardly stop myself from missing you, especially at night,_

_till the feeling suffocates me._

_How I wish I could sprint toward you, _

_right at this instant, to loudly proclaim that:_

…

_For you, I'm willing,_

_For you, I'm willing,_

_For you, I'm willing to forget who I am_

_If only I could remain in your arms for one second longer,_

_even if I would lose everything else, I would not regret _

…

_For you, I'm willing,_

_For you, I'm willing,_

_For you, I'm willing to be exiled to the end of the world_

_If only you would genuinely reciprocate my feelings for you_

_Anything, for you, _

_I'm willing to do anything _[3]

=o=o=o=

Nothing unusual has happened since my birthday, and Albert and I are still the best of friends. In late June, when all the exams are finished, my friends organize a hiking trip to Garibaldi Lake near Whistler. At first, Albert told me that he couldn't join us this time, but last night he called me up and said there was a change of plan, so he would come to pick me up as always.

It takes us nearly two hours to get there from where we live. Today I determine to take lots and lots of pictures of my friends because this is likely the last outing I go before I leave Vancouver in two weeks. If I have any luck, I may spot wild animals such as bald eagles, raccoons, deers, and even bears!

With the alpine mountains and a spectacular glacier as the backdrop, the turquoise-coloured Garibaldi Lake is definitely one of the most scenic destinations nearby. The 18 km trail is for intermediate hikers, and it will take us approximately five hours to complete. The first 6 km of the trail is a gradual uphill climb through dense forests of Douglas Fir trees, and at times it seems like the trail goes on forever. Fortunately, we reach a junction before long. If we go right, it will take us to Garibaldi Lake. If we turn left, we will walk another few kilometers before we arrive at the magnificent Taylor Meadows.

It is a known fact that hikers should stay on the marked trails in order to protect the growth of the ecologically sensitive environment, but as I often stop to take pictures, I straggle behind the rest of the group. Only Albert stays with me. Soon he urges me to keep up with others, but I pause again to take another picture. Through my camera with the powerful zoom lens, I happen to see a fawn at a distance, lying quietly in vegetation. Hence, I implore Albert to go with me to take a closer look.

He stares at me with reproach, not bothering to hide his scowl. "You can't be serious, Candy. Not only it's off limits, but you don't know what else is out there."

I plead with my hands clasped together, "Please? I promise I won't take long."

His expression softens when he hears me say, "This can be once in a lifetime thing, you know?"

So he gives in. "Let me text Archie first to inform him that we will catch them up later."

As we get nearer to the fawn, we find that it is bleeding and crying. I am about to discuss with Albert what we should do, but to my horror, I spot another wild animal out of the corner of my eye. It's merely feets away from us, and the fawn could have been its prey. Albert must have noted my shocked reaction, and when he finally sees the cougar himself, the beast responds by lunging toward us. Like a deer caught in the headlights, I am too terrified to move or think. The next thing I know I hear Albert yelp, "Watch out!" Then he pushes me down to the ground and throws himself on top of me to shield me from the attack. [4]

Albert has put my safety before his own. That's the only thought in my mind at that very instant.

(to be continued...)

=o=o=o=

**Author's note: **

I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing. If you do, please drop me a few words. Also, if you spot any mistake, please do not hesitate to let me know. Thank you very much!

**Footnote: **

[1] Montréal is the largest city in Québec (it takes approximately 4 hours 40 mins to fly from Vancouver to Montréal ), the second-largest in Canada (after Toronto) and the fifteenth-largest in North America. French is the city's official language and is also the language spoken at home by 56.9% of the population, followed by English at 18.6% and 19.8% other languages (as of 2006 census).

[2] Newborn screening tests are most commonly done from whole blood samples collected on specially designed filter paper. The filter paper is often attached to a form containing required information about the infant and parents. This includes date and time of birth, date and time of sample collection, the infant's weight and gestational age.

[3] I have translated a well known Chinese pop song by Faye Wong, "I'm willing" (1994) after browsing a few other translations done by fans. Unlike these ones, I didn't directly translate word for word, but rather I paraphrased each line to make it more understandable in English. If any one of you knows this song and have any suggestion, you're very welcome to contact me.

[4] It is actually possible for hikers to encounter cougars on trails in the provincial parks. Based on the news article published on Aug 8, 2011 in CTV news, "Hunt for fearless cougar closes hiking trails", three groups of mountain bikers encountered one over the weekend. The cougar was reportedly very difficult to scare off, and it had no fear of people. It had been spotted on trails in the Garibaldi Highlands, a residential community north of Squamish, and around Alice Lake Provincial Park. The article mentions that starved cougars have been known to stalk humans although they mainly hunt deer and other smaller games.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy and all characters belong to Kyoko Mizuki, images to Yumiko Igarashi and anime to Toei Animation.

**Note: **Final chapter at last! The story has taken much longer to finish than I planned. Anyway, without your constant support and encouragement through your reviews or feedback, this story would not have been possible. I hope you will like the ending. Thank you very much.

-Ms Puddleglum

**Chapter 5**

When my body hits the ground, my camera flies off my hands and gets smashed. In that split second, Albert dives on top of me, protecting my head with his arms and hiding my face in his chest. I can hardly breathe or move, and I seem to have lost sense of everything, but one thing is crystal clear in my mind and in my heart-Albert is guarding me with his life. My thought is then interrupted as I feel more pressure pushing down on me. The beast must have leapt onto Albert. [1] I'm intoxicated with fear when my ears catch its shrieking growl followed by a flesh tearing noise. Albert recoils in response, unable to stop the weak whimper of pain that escapes his lips. Yet his arms tighten around me even more. Panic seizes my heart, and I want to scream, but nothing comes out, not even a whisper. Next, my life flashes before my eyes, like I am going to die. _This is it, and I haven't had a chance to confess my love to Albert. _

In the nick of time, gunfire enters the scene. Then a growl of agony fills the air. I'm not sure what's happening, but I hear the sounds of footsteps running toward us mixed with the shouts of men and the barking of dogs. My mind can't quite process this drastic change, but as men are pulling Albert away from me, I spot the cougar lying on the ground, shot and injured. One police officer takes Albert with him, and my heart sinks at the sight of Albert's blood-stained T-shirt. Then a middle-aged conservation officer comes to me and helps me get up. He asks in a caring expression, "Are you hurt too, young lady?"

I seem to have lost my voice, so I merely shake my head. Then he says, "Your boyfriend needs immediate treatment to his wounds, and an ambulance is on its way."

I don't bother correcting him that Albert is only a friend. For the time being, I don't feel like explaining myself to a stranger. Yet I manage to get some words out of my mouth. "Will you please take me to Albert?"

"Of course. So his name is Albert? What about you?" he asks. After introducing myself, he tells me his name too. He's called Ian. Then he adds, "We received reports early this morning from various hikers and mountain bikers that they spotted a cougar lurking in the undergrowth near the trails. Didn't you notice our warning signs?"

Shaking my head in shame, I note that a few conservation officers are taking care of the injured fawn and cougar. As Ian is leading me to Albert, he comments with a serious face, "If this had occurred to me and my wife, I would have done the same. When danger arises, it's male instinct to protect the woman he loves."

I merely nod. Meanwhile, the urge to cry washes over me, and regretful tears literally pour from my eyes, wetting my cheeks. Ian gives me pats on my shoulder, and with an understanding look, he remarks reassuringly, "Don't worry, young lady. Many people, including young children, have survived cougar attacks, and your boyfriend looks tough enough."

When I see Albert sitting on a big log, he is shirtless, and his torso is bandaged, so clearly he has been given some basic first aid. Then he notices me, and he motions me over to sit down beside him. When I do, he promptly grasps my hand and brings it to his lips, as though he uses his gesture to communicate to me again. I'm astonished yet elated, letting him clasp his hand with mine. Ian then teases, chuckling slightly, "Hi big guy, can't wait to kiss your girlfriend, huh?"

The officers surrounding us laugh, and at the same time Albert shoots me a confounded glance. He is obviously baffled and intrigued by Ian's words, but he doesn't correct the officer either. My initial reaction is shyness and embarrassment. As I inadvertently divert my eyes to the ground, I remember how frightening it was when I thought the beast was going to kill us both, and the thing I regretted the most then was that Albert didn't know my true feelings. So a thought slithers into my head, _why don't I take advantage of this?_

Hence, I brace myself to plant a chaste kiss on his dirt smeared face. Everybody cheers, but Albert appears really confused after that, gazing at me with increasing puzzlement. As I bashfully return his gaze, Ian whistles and suggests to his teammates, "Well... I think we should leave these two lovebirds alone."

The men unanimously concur, and as they walk away, I finally speak up, "Albert, you could have died... I was so scared..."

A lump rises in my throat at this point; my lips quiver, my tears threatening to spill. In response, he leans in to give me a peck on my forehead. Then he clears his throat and reassures me, "It's alright now."

I struggle not to cry, but I can't stop a few tears from escaping my eyes. He releases my hand and surprisingly reaches out to gently brush his fingers on my cheeks, wiping the tears on my tear-streaked cheeks. All the while, his blue eyes have not left mine, and I try not to avert my eyes, as if we are having a silent conversation with each other. It's the first time he touches me this way, and I'm more convinced than ever that his feelings for me are beyond platonic. When he proceeds to stroke my disheveled hair with his tender fingers, a voice pricks my brain, urging me to let him know that there is only one guy in the world for me, and that person is him.

I wish I could profess my love in a more romantic setting, but I decide not to delay it any further. With my heart pounding furiously, I gather all my courage and speak softly to him, "Albert, you have supported me like a brother and understood me as my best friend... and today... I don't know how to thank you-"

Oblivious to my intent to reveal my feelings, he smilingly interrupts me by putting a finger to my mouth, "Hey, there's no need to thank me, Candy. I have promised Neil that I will take good care of you, remember?"

It's funny that he will bring this up at present, so my face breaks into a weak smile. Then I perceive that if I don't open up now, I may not be bold enough to do it after this, so I implore, "Albert, please let me continue, I-"

Just then, Ian comes to us and informs us that the ambulance is ready to take us. This is extremely frustrating. I almost want to throw a tantrum like a child, but as I strive not to lose my temper, Albert pulls himself up from his spot, taking me with him, and says, "Let's continue later, ok?"

Soon after we have arrived at the nearby hospital, Albert and I go separate paths. His injuries are non-life threatening, but he is being wheeled off for emergency surgery to tend the two gashes in his left shoulder and other scratch wounds on his upper back. While I appear fine, I am being examined just in case. When the check-up is complete, I express my wish to wait for Albert, so I am directed to a designated sitting area.

Not long after that, Lynn shows up, and Mrs. Adams soon appears as well. Thus I introduce them to each other, and Mrs. Adams kindly says, "Lynn and Candy, please just call me Priscilla."

I smile at her politely and then inform them that I only have bruises on my back and hips, thanks to Albert. Next, Lynn offers to call my friends on my behalf while I'm sitting with Mrs. Adams in the waiting area. Within minutes, I hear a female voice from behind me, "Sorry to keep you waiting, Priscilla. I'm not familiar with this place, and it's not easy to find a parking spot." _Her voice reminds me of someone... can it be...?_

Upon turning my head around with apprehension, I see Chantal with a pleasant smile adorning her lips. I don't see this coming at all, but on the other hand she isn't the least surprised to see me. _What is she doing here in Vancouver?_

As I have acknowledged before, Chantal is my complete opposite in every way. I look shabby compared to her. Not to mention that her beauty intimidates me. Carrying a handbag that costs a fortune, she is dressed in a designer dress with a matching pair of high heeled shoes that flaunts her perfect curves. Apparently, I'm not the only one who thinks that she has a look to die for. As far as I can tell, her presence has attracted attention from the people around us.

Now that Chantal reappears, not only my confidence that Albert has special feelings for me is flagging, but I wonder why he hasn't informed me that she is in town. Then it strikes me that it is solely my wishful thinking that he loves me as a woman. Nevertheless, I make a conscious effort to collect myself, slowly pulling myself up from my chair to greet Chantal. Even though I'm wearing a pair of worn out sneakers, I'm still slightly taller than she is. That's my only consolation for the time being.

After exchanging some superficial greetings with each other, Lynn returns to join us. Astonishment flickers across Lynn's face when she sees the beautiful woman next to me, and yet Lynn poises herself and says to me, "Candy, why don't you introduce us?"

Later, as we all sit down together, Chantal asks, "So what's happened, Candy?"

Then I begin describing to them why we left our group during the hike and ended up encountering a cougar, omitting details about Albert shielding me from harm by using his own body because Chantal is also listening. Mrs. Adams keeps nodding without blaming me for anything.

Feeling remorseful, I apologize, "I'm terribly sorry, Mrs. Adams! Albert was injured all because of me!" But she graciously takes my hand in hers and says with a soothing voice, "I take solace knowing that you're unharmed, Candy. You're leaving in two weeks, aren't you?"

Her kindness makes me feel worse. I'd rather she lashed out at me. Just then, we are told that the surgery is over, and the surgeon wants to talk to Albert's next of kin to let him or her know how the operation went. Thus, Mrs. Adams raises herself gracefully from the seat and trails after the nurse. Then, Chantal speaks to me, "Candy, I need coffee. Would you please take me to the café?"

I am not sure how to respond to her request because I don't want to be alone with her, so I throw a glance at Lynn, asking for help. She picks up my hint and suggests, "Chantal, I think Candy is tired from the eventful day, so please let me be your guide."

Yet Chantal seems rather bemused and remarks by rubbing her temples, "I just arrived at Vancouver today... still suffering from jet lag... it practically turns my brain to mush. I'm sorry, Lynn, what did you say again?"

Just then, my pride somehow gives me the strength to welcome the challenge. After taking a glimpse at Lynn, I stand up and speak to the gorgeous woman in our midst, "Chantal, please come this way."

With her lips tilted up into a content smile, she replies, "Thank you."

Soon after we have left the waiting area, Chantal eagerly conveys, "Albert was shocked that I was coming to Vancouver to see him. I told him it was a last minute decision, so it wasn't easy to book a decent hotel room. I had come to Vancouver twice with him to visit his family, and I had stayed in their guest room. Thus, as per my request, he agreed to pick me up from the airport and let me use the same room just like before."

I give her a quiet nod. Noting that I didn't make any comment, she adds, "But he changed his mind later and sent one of his company cars to pick me up instead. He told me that he'd rather go hiking with you and your friends."

Then I recall Albert mentioned to me last night that he could finally join us due to a change of plan. While I choose to remain mute, she states in a cold tone, "I know Albert and you have been seeing each other lately."

I return a smile and utter, "Chantal, please help yourself. The café is just down the hall, you see?"

But she ignores that and narrows her eyes at me, saying bluntly, "Don't ever think you have a chance with him however. He might have heroically rescued you from a cougar today, but any man of honour would have done that. I know him better than anyone does."

I want to retort by a counter argument, but I hesitate. What she said is probably valid because Albert is indeed a man of honour and she is his ex-fiancée. Presently, she seems to read my mind and asserts, "He comes to you because he's currently in a vulnerable state. When he recovers, he will see that you're not his cup of tea."

Yet I manage to think of a riposte, "Why are you telling me all this if I'm no more than a friend to him?"

Her countenance turns pale at my question, so I snort brusquely, "You could have had Albert for the rest of your life but decided to give up on him. Wasn't that bad enough? And what do you want from him now? Aren't you engaged to another man?"

By now, she has regained her composure and with her eyes lowered, she was loath to admit her mistakes. "My decision to let Albert go was inexcusable, but I missed him so much afterwards that I started a relationship with Martin without thinking much. Nevertheless, after spending months with Martin, I finally opened my eyes and came to a conclusion that he was merely a rebound to me. He's not half as good looking as Albert, so it was a big mistake. Knowing that my heart belongs to Albert still, I annulled my engagement with Martin a month ago." She pauses, fixing her wavy brown hair with her fingers and smoothing the front of her dress.

She is seemingly telling me the truth, which takes me by surprise. I wasn't expecting to hear that she still loves Albert. When I attempt to register all this in my head, she continues, "Then when I flipped through my old pictures, I vividly remembered how ecstatic Albert and I used to be when we had been together. You know, he's an amazing kisser and lover! Oh I'm sorry, Candy. I don't think you actually know that."

I'm rendered speechless. Her words were like daggers stabbed into my heart. She regards me with her lips curving into a victorious smile, fully aware that she has hit me right on target. My original impression of her being nice and kind is completely destroyed. She certainly knows where her talent lies, and I'm not surprised that she is able to utilize her eloquence to get pretty much anything she wants in her life.

In any case, I can sense that she tries to provoke me, so I refuse to react to what she said earlier. Then she further comments with an air of superiority, "I strongly believe Albert has remnant feelings for me. After all, being his first love, I had been with him for almost two years before we broke up. So I said to myself, 'Vancouver is known as one of the best places to live in the world [2]. Perhaps I should give it a try?' Hence, here I am, spending my holiday in Vancouver to claim him back." She finishes her sentences in a tone of near haughtiness.

Thus, striving to appear unfazed and nonchalant, I respond with a dry smile, "Good luck then. Too bad I won't be able to congratulate you both because I'm leaving Vancouver."

She then remarks with a smug grin, "True, but I figure Albert will welcome me back into his life very soon because we will be under the same roof for the next ten days. Tell you what, when we were in Boston, he used to send me messages like 'I can't wait to kiss you, my love'."

Thinking that I have had enough of her rambling and bragging, I snap, "Have fun with Albert in Vancouver then. Now please excuse me."

When I whirl around to leave after that, I can easily visualize what sort of tactics Chantal will use to make Albert fall for her again. As she has pointed out, they were former lovers, and I have no idea if he has remnant feelings for her or not. Therefore, it's highly likely that she will be able to achieve her goal within a short time. Then, I hear her heels clacking down the hall as she tries to catch up with me. Frustration bubbles inside me when I ponder, _can she be more insufferable? Can't she leave me alone?_

"Candy, we will specifically inform you when we are engaged again. You're his good friend I know."

I note that she has used the word "when", not "if", which proves that she is undeniably confident that his love for her will be rekindled. I give her a silent nod as my reaction to her claim and continue walking down the hall. I find it unbelievable that she manages to keep up with my fast pace, and she says, "Even if not, which is impossible... but anyhow, if by any chance Albert doesn't want to reunite with me yet, you should still keep your distance from him."

I freeze my steps but pivot to meet her gaze, fighting to contain my rising anger. She stares intently into my eyes, her expression filled with something like rectitude. She straightens her back and holds her head high while delivering her judgement sententiously, "My gut feeling says that you're the kind of person who brings bad luck to those who are close to you. See what happened to Albert today or even the first time he met you on the mountain?"

I'm utterly flabbergasted. He has never mentioned anything about that to me. Currently, she must have seen through me, so she elaborates, "According to him, he saw you run off track on the slopes. Since you were obviously inexperienced, he tried to look for you in the middle of nowhere, and he was barely able to avoid an accident himself."

Upon hearing her recount that, I have an awful fluttery feeling in my chest, but at the same time I have nagging doubts. _Is she making this up? Yet it is plausible that Albert could have been involved in an accident too..._

Unknowingly, we are back to the waiting area already, and I observe that Lynn and Mrs. Adams are chatting with each other animatedly. When they spot us, Mrs. Adams apprises us that the surgery required local anesthesia, so Albert has been transferred to a recovery room for appropriate post-operative care. His vital signs are being monitored until the effects of anesthesia wear off. If everything goes well, he is expected to recover in approximately two weeks.

Before she finishes relaying to us about her son, he comes out of the recovery room, wearing a different shirt. I gather his mother must have brought him this shirt from home.

Albert first hugs his mother and then informs us that he can leave anytime. Then Chantal swiftly goes to his side, stretching out her hand to carefully sweep the hair off his forehead, but he appears a little uneasy and taken aback. However, she continues to study his features closely, so I clear my throat to gain their attention, saying, "I'm terribly sorry to have caused you troubles today, Albert, but isn't it wonderful that your fiancée returns to you?"

Without waiting for his feedback, I go ahead to bid his mother goodbye, and presently Chantal comments aloud, "What a relief! Your beautiful face is intact, Albert!"

Then I turn on my heels, grabbing Lynn with me, and murmur, "Let's go."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Chantal throw herself to Albert, wrapping her arms around his neck. Yet I hear him calling after me, "Candy, wait!"

Without spinning my head or slowing down, I keep on heading towards the exit. Meanwhile, I remind myself that I shouldn't be fretting over what's going on in Albert's life. Whether he reunites with Chantal or not is none of my business now.

Lynn knows that I'm vexed, so she tries to lighten up my mood by talking about other things during the ride. But she somehow shifts the topic back to Albert's mother by revealing to me that she has a master's degree in literature and used to be a college teacher. Lynn says, "However, since Rosemary was relatively weak when she was born, Priscilla decided to quit her demanding job and stay home taking care of Rosemary herself. Years later, when both Rosemary and Albert were older, she began to work as a freelance journalist till now."

Then Lynn steps on the brake at one of the busiest intersections and resumes with a smile, "By the way Priscilla spoke of Rosemary and Albert, I can tell that her children mean the world to her."

At this moment, I can't help asking her the question that has been a mystery to me for years, "How about you, Lynn? Didn't you want your own children?"

Apparently, my question has caught her off guard. Her smile disappears abruptly, and a frown is forming on her face. Then she blinks, opening and closing her mouth a few times, but no word comes forth. Then I realize that I have probably opened up her old wounds, so I utter softly, "Never mind, Lynn. Forget it."

Then the traffic light turns green, and she presses on the gas pedal to accelerate the car. Another brief moment of silence later, she begins, "I love your father with all my heart, Candy, and of course I wanted to bear him children."

She pauses briefly and releases a deep sigh before she reminisces, "But I have had four miscarriages over the years, all around six weeks... Joe and I cried every single time when my body was once again unable to keep the baby we had wanted so much. The excruciating pain we experienced together was quite intolerable."

My heart aches with an uncomfortable throb, and my throat hitches in a sob when I mumble nearly inaudibly, "I didn't know..."

Then she ends her story with a strained smile, "Since then, for unknown reason, I have never conceived again."

When we arrive home, she pulls the car into the garage. As we get off the car, a cooling breeze from outside touches the tears on my cheeks before Lynn closes the garage door. Then she suddenly gives me a big hug and cries, "But you're my blessing, Candy! I love you so much!"

I return her embrace and utter between my sobs, "I love you too, mom!"

She seems startled but responds by holding me even tighter. Yet, deep inside, I begin to wonder if Chantal's gut feeling about me is right after all-that I bring bad luck to those who are close to me. In my mind, I go through my loved ones one by one, my late mother lost her life, my father became a widower, Lynn was barren, and Albert was injured today because of me. At this point, never have I felt so pleased about my decision to travel so far away for my study.

So the first thing I do after that is to send an email message to Albert as follows:

'_Albert, once again, I can never thank you enough for what you have done to me, and I'm forever grateful to have met you in my life, but it's time to say goodbye. Here is something I have found on the net:_

"_A strong friendship doesn't need daily conversation; doesn't always need togetherness. As long as the relationship lives in the heart, true friends will never part..." _[3]

_So long! Wish you all the best with Chantal!_

_Candy'_

Then, during the days before my departure date, Albert has tried to contact me by calling me or even coming to my house, but I have deliberately avoided him every time. Also, I dread that he will make announcement by broadcasting to his friends that he is engaged to Chantal again, so I cancel my mobile number and disable my existing accounts. My parents are more than bewildered by my odd behavior, but they respect my decision and believe that I have valid reasons. Lynn has her suspicions that this has something to do with the exchanges I had with Chantal earlier, but I think it is too disheartening to recapitulate the incident to her, so I just tell Lynn that I can handle that myself.

Only three days left before my departure, and on my way out to run some errands early in the morning, I happen to see Albert's note by the front door.

'_Candy, please give me a chance to talk to you before you leave. Albert'_

I wonder if Chantal has left Vancouver already or decided to stay with Albert, but anyway, my previous encounter with Chantal was not a friendly one, and talking to Albert will only aggravate me further by reminding me how immature and mistaken I was to believe that there was romance between us. Therefore, I bite my lip and hastily toss his note to the garbage bin.

=o=o=o=

As per my parents' advice, I have arranged to reside in a homestay near one of the university campuses because it allows me to live with a local family. Not only I can practice speaking French with them, but I can also experience what "real life" is like while residing in Montréal. My landlord later informs me that there will be two more students residing with us in the same house, who come from two remote cities in the province of Québec. They are both entering their first year of the same university.

I have brought the laptop Albert gave me as my birthday present with me. I recognize that I have vented my anger at him because of Chantal, but when I simmer down later, I come to acknowledge that it's my own fault for fantasizing about us. I can't really blame him because we weren't actually dating, and he didn't lead me on in any way either. Yet, whenever the cougar's attack resurfaces in my head, the way he protected me from harm always evokes deep feelings inside me, and his tenderness for me afterwards was unmistakable.

At any rate, I haven't heard from him again since the day I threw his note away. I figure he understands that I need space. Yet I miss him very much, especially when I lie in bed at night. In particular, I miss his companionship, his outgoing and friendly nature and the many long talks that we enjoyed for the last few months. There's no one else to blame but me because I have essentially pushed him away from my life. In addition, with Chantal coming back to his life, I believe he will soon forget about me. After all, out of sight, out of mind.

Time flies, and it's August already. My parents will be flying here to meet me tomorrow. They have found a hotel close by and reserved a room for a week. They will also rent a car such that we can drive around Montréal and the historical Québec City. It's only about two and a half hours away from Montréal by driving, and is well known for its abundance of picturesque attractions.

The day we set off to Québec City arrives. The weather is nice and beautiful, and there is hardly any cloud in the sky. My two fellow housemates, Michel and Amélie, are joining us too. Although they grew up in Québec, they have never been to Québec City. Since they can only speak French, and Lynn is better at that than my father, my father's sole responsibility that day is to be our driver.

The first stop is the famous hotel, Fairmont Le Château Frontenac in Québec City [4]. The city is rich in heritage, and we are going to spend the next few hours touring around that area. Just below the hotel, there is a lovely walkway known as Terrasse Dufferin, which is a beautiful terrace built along the majestic St. Lawrence River [5]. It will eventually lead us to other major tourist attractions.

Therefore, once we have parked our car, we all go for our washroom breaks. We have agreed to meet by the statue of Samuel du Champlain [6] near the hotel. While waiting for my parents, Michel and Amélie soon return to join me. All of a sudden, I hear someone from behind me say, "Morning, the glamour girl of the slopes."

I can recognize that voice from anywhere, but due to the ambient noise of people talking around me, I have serious doubts about my hearing. Hence, I practically jump with a sharp intake of breath when I spin around to see Albert standing right in front of me with an irresistible smile on his face. When I think I must be either dreaming or hallucinating, Amélie gasps and exclaims with delight, "Il est tellement beau!" (_He's so handsome!_)

Her voice has jerked me out of my stupor, and then I remember my manners. I introduce my friends to Albert, and as they greet him in their minimal English, he says hi to them both in French, "Bonjour, Michel et Amélie!" (_Hello, Michael and Amelia!_)

After that, I continue speaking to Albert in French for courtesy's sake.

"Pourquoi tu es ici?" (_Why are you here?_)

"Parce que tu me manques…" (_Because I miss you..._)

"Je te manque?" (_You miss me?_)

"Oui..." (_Yes..._)

Once again, I can't believe my ears, and just when I am about to ask him to clarify that in English, my friends inform us that they will go somewhere else to give us some privacy. As soon as they are out of earshot, Albert cups the back of my head in his palms and brings his mouth down to my face. It happens so fast that a surge of electricity flows through my veins as I feel his lips connect with mine. He's very sweet and gentle, and yet his kiss is full of feelings and affection, so unlike the time he gave me a smooch under the mistletoe.

_Oh God... is My Prince Charming really kissing me right next to Le Château Frontenac, where hordes of foreign tourists are passing by every second? _

But before I can respond to his kiss, he pulls away with his striking blue eyes fixated on mine. His emotional signals come through loud and clear when his hands begin to caress my face, and I can see tears forming in his eyes. Then he says to me in a hoarse voice, "Je t'aime, ma chérie." (_I love you, my dear._)

I know he means it. His kiss signifies love, so I respond aloud, "Je t'aime aussi!" (_I love you too!_)

I no longer care if the whole world is watching us now, so I fling myself to him, circling my arms around his body and nestling my face against his shoulder. I let the sobs shake my body to release all my pent-up emotions. His hands affectionately run up and down my back, whispering words of consolation to my ear. What's happening is totally unanticipated, and my feeling is indescribable. It's a mixture of elation, disbelief, satisfaction and possibly embarrassment. I don't recall if I have ever cried like this in public, but my prince is here holding me tight, and this is all I care now.

When my crying dwindles, he says after clearing his throat, "You can't believe how much I missed you, Candy, especially when you were shunning me again."

"I'm sorry..." I sniffle, gently loosening his grip around me.

He wipes my tears with his hands and says in a soothing voice, "Nothing to be sorry about... I later discovered that Chantal had spoken to you in the hospital."

I wonder how he found out about that and whether he knows what she said to me, but I don't want to touch this topic now. As though he has the same thoughts, he opens his arms to me without a word, gesturing me to return to the shelter of his arms. I happily oblige, and his arms hold me captive right away. I feel so safe and secure because his embrace is like the comforting blanket that I needed as a child during a terrible storm.

A while later, I finally remember that I'm supposed to meet my parents right here. _But where are they now?_

So I crane my neck to look for them, turning my head side to side. Albert has no problem comprehending my action, so he whispers to me, "Don't worry, Candy. Your parents are likely enjoying sightseeing with your friends for the time being. In fact, they have arranged this meeting for me."

"What?" I exclaim with shock. Then I prompt, "Care to explain, Albert?"

He smiles but dodges my question, "I'm actually staying at this hotel for a business conference, but the conference doesn't start till tomorrow. I have prepared a present for you. Do you want to take a look?"

"Another present?"

As he nods, I stand on tiptoe to place a peck near the corner of his mouth before I say, "Thank you."

He is undoubtedly stunned, but only briefly before his expression transforms into a blissful look. Then, grinning ear to ear, he grasps my hand and takes me towards the hotel entrance. Once inside, we stride across the magnificent hotel lobby seemingly heading towards the conference rooms, and he unravels, "When I desperately wanted to talk to you and yet you resolutely stayed away from me, I called your father at work. We had a man-to-man talk that evening after his shift, and he readily believed me that my love for you was genuine and pure. Hence, he promised me that he would devise a plan together with Lynn, but I also made a special request."

He unexpectedly pauses, so I glance up at him, raising one of my eyebrows. "So? What was your request?"

"That they wouldn't disclose anything about me to you. I would reveal my feelings myself when the right time came, and they found it quite reasonable."

Then I ask, "Right time? What do you mean?"

With a mysterious smirk and a gleam in his eye, he scans around the place and suddenly pulls me into a secluded and quiet corner in a hallway. He then whispers, "It's _now_!"

Instantaneously, he lifts up my chin and begins giving me light kisses, starting from my forehead, down to my nose and then my cheeks. Then he cradles my face in his hands and starts kissing me softly and lovingly.

I close my eyes to relish this magical moment with my prince as I feel warmth rushing through every inch of my body. Not long after I have responded to his kisses, he teases me by licking my lips with the tip of his tongue, which takes my breath away, causing me to part my lips automatically. Then he goes ahead to explore my mouth with his tongue, and he sure is taking his time to taste me. My knees are getting weaker and weaker, and I'm melting against him, so he draws me toward him, trapping me with his strong arms. While he continues to teach me the art of kissing, I run my fingers through his hair and bring his head even closer to mine. I pour all the longing, desire, and love I have felt for him all these years into the kiss, trying my best to keep up with him by following his lead. When we are savoring each other's mouth with insatiable passion, we cling to each other, deepening our kiss more and more as each second passes by.

I have long lost track of time, but I can feel my heart palpitating like it's going to burst out of my rib cage. At last, he breaks the kiss, gasping for air, and I'm heavily panting as well. His face and ears are flushed deep pink, and I feel my body burning too. Breathing hard, he snorts, "You're amazing, Candy."

I manage to reply, "Believe it or not, I have never kissed anyone like this before."

He raises one of his eyebrows slightly, but his lips curl up into a broad grin nonetheless. Then he rests his forehead against mine and whispers to me, "I love you... so much, Candy. Promise me not to hide from me ever again."

I have plenty of questions in my head, but for now I decide not to shatter the romantic mood and give him a wholehearted response, "I love you, too, Albert, and I will bear in mind not to intentionally do anything to upset you again."

Then he lightly brushes his nose on mine and admonishes me jestingly, "You'd better keep your words, or I will just lock you up in a dungeon of my castle, and I will send a fire-breathing dragon to guard the gate."

I can't stop giggling at his hilarious threat. "Speaking of dungeon and dragon, I think it's time for me to tell you a secret of mine."

A look of consternation crosses his features, but he takes a deep breath and questions, "What is it?"

Instead of answering him, I request, "Please promise not to laugh at me no matter what."

His dismay instantly gives way to relief, and he brings me back into his warm embrace and utters, "I promise."

As I enfold my arms around him, I let him know the real nickname I gave him many years ago.

"Prince Charming? You must be joking!" Albert retorts in amusement.

So I snort accusingly, "Albert! You didn't keep your promise!"

"Sorry, Candy," he says and gives me a peck on my lips. I feel him smile under the kiss, so I defend myself, "I know it's corny, but I think it suits you."

"Fine... my glamour girl, I'll take it," he accepts with mock reluctance.

I actually like my new simplified nickname, but before I comment about it, he takes my hand and asks, "It's something between us, right?"

As I give him a big nod, he suggests, "Anyway, want to see your present now?"

So Albert takes me to a special storage room reserved for hotel guests. It turns out that he has bought me a road bicycle, which is useful for traveling on paved roads. He has done some research and knows that there are two campuses in the university. Although inter-campus shuttle service is provided, students are encouraged to cycle back and forth, and there are ample bicycle racks provided for parking.

He states, "It's of a lightweight construction and easy to maintain. Most importantly, it's not a flashy bike, so it doesn't attract attention. The last thing you want as a college student is to have your bike stolen." Again, it shows how much he cares about me, and I'm profoundly touched.

"Is that the reason why you don't drive a fancy car yourself either?" I ask. I'm sure he can afford a very luxurious car, but he only owns a modest sedan.

"Exactly! I prefer to keep a low profile." He smiles and wraps his arm around my shoulder. I can't help but think that he's quite different from Chantal in that regard. At the same time, I wonder what's happened between them.

Oblivious to my inner thoughts, he remarks, "Shall we go sightseeing? This is my third time to Québec City, so I can be your tour guide. I have promised Joe and Lynn that we will meet them for dinner this evening." So Albert doesn't call my father Dr. Watson anymore.

While we are strolling down the terrace right beside St. Lawrence River, there are crowds of people gathering around entertainers and artists, and cannons are spread along the route. Albert says, "Several of these cannons were originally the property of the Russian government, but were captured by the British during the Crimean War. You will even find the original fortifications up there." He points his finger to the Upper City.

Then I admire him, "Albert, it seems that you have studied the history of Québec!"

He bows slightly with a humble smile and says, "Of course I have spent some time doing my homework with the intention to make a good impression on my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" I echo, lifting up my eyebrows dubiously. "Have you assumed-"

"Yes!" he affirms with a sparkle in his eye, cutting me off. "Didn't you agree on that right after... you know... the cougar incident?"

I burst out laughing, but my voice is muffled by his mouth. I am astounded yet overjoyed because it shows that he loves kissing me. But within seconds, he breaks the kiss, so I take this chance to explain, "That was a misunderstand-"

Yet he interrupts me once more with another kiss. I close my eyes this time and feel him take my lips between his, first the bottom lip and then the top. Despite the fact that a dozen or more people may be watching us, I can't help responding to him. Nevertheless, unlike the one inside the hotel, this kiss doesn't last long at all. Thereafter, he says to me in a deep voice, "Just so you know, my glamour girl, friends don't kiss each other this way."

"I know," I reply in a forlorn tone, suddenly feeling downcast as I recall Chantal's words about me bringing bad luck to people.

Then his countenance changes from playfulness to frowning, and I remark, "You're getting yourself into a heap of problems by being my boyfriend."

With that said, I sadly turn away from him. His hand stretches out to pull me back to him and inquires in an urgent tone, "Candy, what's wrong? Are you doubting my love?"

Shaking my head firmly, I cast him a troubled glance. Then I keep my silence while contemplating how to broach the subject with him. He shoots me an understanding glance and simply grasps my hand, saying, "Take your time, Candy, but regardless of what you think, to me, you're my girlfriend now."

Then I pass him a strained smile, and he doesn't push me into speaking up after this. As we continue our tour, we have arrived at the Citadelle [7] before long. It's a massive star-shaped fort, towering above the St. Lawrence River on Cap Diamant. He resumes his job as my guide and remarks, "Miss Candice, do you know that Winston Churchill, Franklin Roosevelt, and William Lyon Mackenzie King discussed strategy for World War II right here?" [8]

Currently, this place is swamped with people waiting in line to take pictures. Albert asks me if I have brought a camera with me today. So I reply with a simper, "Since my old one was smashed, I was going to buy a new one, but I haven't had a chance."

Therefore, he takes out his mini digital camera and asks a tourist to snap a picture for us. When it's our turn to pose, he brings my arm to wrap around his waist before he rests his arm around my shoulder. Then he whispers to me, "Smile, Candy. This is our first picture as a couple."

A warm smile promptly finds it way to my face. My pulse races as I chastely bring my other arm around him for the picture, feeling so blessed that my prince returns my love. I will definitely cherish this photo no matter what occurs in the future.

After we have thanked that tourist, I decide it's best to ask Albert point blank the most important question in my heart first. So I muster up my strength and query, "When did you realize that you were in love with me?"

"Months ago actually," he responds at once, his expression turning serious, as though he has prepared to answer this question. His reply indubitably throws me off balance, and noting my dumbfounded countenance, he suggests, "Let's talk more over lunch, Miss Candice. Your guide needs to fill his stomach."

So Albert takes me to an Italian restaurant in this historical neighborhood of Old Québec [9]. Once we have placed our order, he begins reminiscing, "First and foremost, I must say I can't really pinpoint exactly how and when I have fallen in love with you, Candy."

He pauses and lowers his head, his hands folding and unfolding the napkin, like he is either lost in his memory or floundering for words. Then I grasp his hand and gives him a squeeze, nodding at him encouragingly. He returns a loving glance and continues, "But at the moment when I came to realize that you were protecting me from Neil, I was immensely moved. I didn't know you loved me this much, even though you denied it afterwards, saying that we were just friends."

I emit a soft sigh and retort mildly, "I had no choice. I knew you were still grieving the loss of someone you loved."

So he replies, "You were absolutely right. I was far from ready for a new relationship. However, in the following weeks, when you were too busy to take ski lessons with me again, your cheery face began to occupy my mind. It was around this time when my friend from Boston, Jonathan, informed me that Chantal had started dating again."

I wonder if Chantal has told Albert about why she was seeing Martin back then, but I decide to hold my tongue. Then he carries on, "The news ripped open my old wounds and created new ones, and I found out that I wanted to talk to you more than anyone else. Yet, I quickly dropped that idea because I was afraid that I would push you further away from me. I didn't want to risk our friendship, which I had always treasured."

"In that case, why did you come to me on Valentine's Day?" I ask in a solemn tone. I want to know what made him change.

Just as he exhales deeply, the server brings us our food and asks if there is anything else we need. We both shake our heads, and the server says, "Bon appétit!" (_Enjoy your meal!_)

I'm having my spaghetti with seafood marinara sauce, and Albert has ordered cannelloni stuffed with veal, spinach and cheese. While we are enjoying our dishes, he answers my previous question by asking, "Remember I felt devastated after the long distance call from my friend, and your image was the first thing that popped into my head?"

I nod, swallowing the food in my mouth. Then he elaborates, "Again, I warned myself not to bother you. Yet, feeling distraught and melancholic, I simply couldn't go home like that because I would doubtlessly worry my parents. Hence, I was driving around aimlessly. Then I found that I was heedlessly heading to your place. However, when nobody answered the doorbell, the first thought that surfaced in my mind was 'Candy is no doubt having a dinner date with someone on Valentine's Day'."

Before I can correct him that I was actually with Annie and Patty and their boyfriends that evening, he takes my hand into his and says tersely, "That was when jealousy rose inside me."

What he said sounds quite unbelievable to me, but as our eyes meet in a gaze, I know he's not lying even though I didn't sense anything unusual about his attitude to me that night. He must have noted my doubtful expression, so he remarks in a grave tone, "Candy, don't forget that I've been trained to suppress my emotions ever since I was a child."

"True," I murmur under my breath. Then he interlaces his fingers with mine and goes on recounting his story, "At first, I thought I might as well wait for you because I truly missed your smile, which could always lift up my spirit. But as soon as I sank in the driver's seat I decided to leave..."

His voice trails off, and a rueful smile is creeping onto his face. So I prompt, "Why?"

He lets out a sigh before he answers, "Frankly, I didn't want to be there to witness your coming home with another man. On the other hand, I was too exhausted and drowsy to continue cruising around. I had been deprived of quality sleep for nearly two weeks."

"That was what I figured too. You fell asleep again on my sofa later," I speak in a sympathetic tone.

A trace of a subtle smile plays on his lips when he diverts his eyes to the window beside us and observes the pedestrians and cars outside. There is a long pause as though he is organizing his thoughts. Then he brings his focus back to me and locks his eyes at mine. "After talking to you that night, I felt so much better, like a burden was lifted off my shoulders. Your unconditional acceptance made me comprehend what true love was, and that you wouldn't despise me even when I had my weaker moments. However, although I recognized that I had unknowingly developed deep feelings for you, I was aware that a man with a broken heart made a lousy lover. Not wanting to be unfair to you, I chose to bury my feelings instead. I reckoned it was just a matter of time before I could overcome my hurts and negative feelings resulted from my previous relationship."

Being overwhelmed with emotions, I am on the verge of tears. I have lost my appetite, and it seems that Albert feels the same. He puts down his cutlery and regards me intently, saying, "Yet I didn't expect that you were planning to leave Vancouver for another university that was so far away. I was in no position to alter your decision or career goal. We were just friends after all."

With tears trickling down my face now, I let him know my side of the story. I had applied the university two months before I met him again up on Grouse Mountain. I had no idea that we would eventually become close friends. To conclude, I say, "I could have stayed in Vancouver, if only you had asked."

"Believe me, I had been having dilemma for months too when my feelings for you were growing stronger with each passing day," comes his solid reply. Then he explains, wiping my tears for me, "But Candy, it's your future, and you have every right to choose your own path."

He stops for a moment before he says, "My original plan was to confess my love to you on your birthday right after your farewell party, but Rosemary gave birth to Anthony that night, remember?"

"Yes," I sniffle, smiling when the image of baby Anthony comes back to me. "So what made you change your mind, Albert?"

He utters wistfully, "When we were talking about how long it would take for you to achieve your career goal, I resolved to wait until you relocate to Montréal first, knowing that the disclosure of my feelings would influence your decision to some extent."

I can hardly comprehend his reasoning although it touches my heart beyond measure, so I ask, "Don't you think we'll be happier if we are together instead of being so many miles apart?"

His brows furrow at that, and a sad chuckle escapes his throat. "Of course I'd love to see you every day, but I should put your happiness before mine."

"I don't understand," I grumble with mild exasperation. With all these emotions inside me right now, my mind is too muddled to think.

Then he explains after releasing a long and deep sigh, "I don't want you to have any regrets later in life because of me."

A wave of shame rushes through me for the time being. I have misconstrued his behavior and jumped to wrong conclusions based on my own perception of our relationship. I thought Albert didn't love me, but he actually put aside his own interests and feelings to accommodate me. In other words, he was willing to sacrifice his own happiness to support my goal in life.

Thus, I utter appreciatively moments later, "Thank you for thinking in my best interests, Albert. If only I knew earlier..."

I'm getting too sentimental to finish my sentence, so I express myself with action instead. I lean forward, aiming to place a kiss on his cheek, but he deliberately shifts his face slightly such that my lips land on his. I am slightly taken aback, but I smile against his lips nonetheless, and he does the same. Then his arm pulls my shoulder closer to him and says, "I will always love you, Candy. Nobody understands me like you do."

"Same here, Albert. I feel so connected with you."

Then we have mutually agreed to leave the restaurant and resume our sightseeing. Presently, I'm having an inner debate whether to ask Albert about Chantal, but I think he will bring it up in due time if he wants to. It is obvious that he is genuinely in love with me, so I remind myself that I don't have to get to the bottom of things.

When we reach Laval University [10] later, Albert tells me a bit more about its history as we are walking at a leisure pace from one building to another on the campus. When we come to the Alphonse-Marie-Parent building, neither of us say a word as we take in the nice view of Québec City. Then I say, "Albert, it's breathtakingly beautiful here when the late afternoon sun shines across various buildings on the campus, don't you think?"

He nods, wearing a big smile on his face. Then I ask, "How about we take a rest for a while?" I like this place because we are finally alone by ourselves.

His face brightens up at the suggestion, and he responds, "Sure, do you mind if we just sit down on the ground?"

"Of course not!"

After some moments of amiable silence, I speak up, "Albert, do your parents know about your feelings for me?"

A faint chuckle emerges from his throat when he shakes his head. "No... although I guess that they have suspicions for a long time. They like you a lot by the way, especially my father."

"How come? I only met him once!"

He detects a hint of skepticism in my voice, so he affirms, "Yes, first impression does count! My father always claims that he can see through people's minds after all these years in the business world, so it really bothered me in the past when he didn't accept Chantal and plainly expressed his disapproval regarding my engagement to her."

Then his arm encircles me with fondness. As I rest my head against his shoulder, he asks casually, "Candy, why don't you ask me anything about her?"

"It's hard to mention her without getting emotional," comes my evasive answer.

After some pensive silence, Albert begins, "Candy, remember what transpired after my surgery in the hospital? First, I had never seen you so cross before. Besides, though you said you were happy for me, I knew you were faking it. Then, after trying to contact you but to no avail, I put two and two together and deduced that Chantal must have given you a hard time in the hospital. When I confronted her the day before she left Vancouver, she found it too humiliating and refused to give me the details, which only confirmed my thinking."

Albert regards me searchingly, expecting me to fill him in. I manage to raise the corners of my lips and avoid the subject matter again. "I'd rather forget about that experience with her... in a nutshell, she attempted to coax me into thinking that I was no good when compared to her."

My tone is more weary than I intended. Without moving his eyes from mine, he remarks, his voice very tender, "Well, you two are very different indeed, but it doesn't mean she's better... so I guess her words have been preying on your mind ever since?"

"You're right," I murmur in agreement. Then he sighs and unravels, holding me tighter, "When she called me up from Boston, telling me that she wanted to come to Vancouver to see me, I told her calmly and directly that I didn't love her anymore. I had been blind and thus not realized that she and I weren't very compatible at all. In other words, our breakup was a blessing in disguise. She was in denial, and the first thing she asked was, 'Are you seeing that blond girl?'"

"Really?" I reply, slightly aghast.

He nods with a weak chuckle. "I was a little caught off guard too, so my reaction was, 'Candy and I are close friends only... but how do you know?' And guess what she said to me next?"

I straighten up myself, curiously fixing my eyes at his. He flashes a faint smile and continues, "She accused me, 'I have long sensed that the blond girl has a special spot in your heart.'"

"Is that true, Albert? I mean I had been special to you even when you were with her?" I ask with doubts evident in my voice and facial expression.

"I won't deny it," he says with a wink, so I'm not sure whether he is serious, but at this moment his hand gently pushes back my bangs, and he kisses my forehead before he remarks, "You had caught my attention way before your accident occurred. Since the moment I first noticed you, I have never forgotten your sparkling eyes and your captivating smile."

"You must be kidding."

"No, I'm not!" he counters. "Otherwise, how do you explain why I recognized you right away when we ran into each other again in the mall years later?"

I'm at a loss for words. Then he breaks into nostalgic smile and recounts, "I spotted you when we were lining up for the ski lifts. I observed how your flying blond hair contrasted with the white snow background, and that was why I realized that you had made a wrong turn some time later."

"How come you have never told me?"

He shoots me a look, wagging his eyebrows, and comments, "I was afraid that you would think that I was stalking you, but in fact I was not. It's just that your charm attracts people effortlessly."

I break out giggling, simultaneously shaking my head in disbelief. Soon, he pulls himself together and adds, "Seriously, I didn't bring up any of this because I wasn't sure if you want to talk about your accident again."

When I acknowledge that, he carries on, "Anyway, let's get back to my conversation with Chantal. When I didn't comment on her remark about you being special to me, she further argued by saying that you would be a burden to me and even gave me her supporting reasons for that."

That gets on my nerves, so I finally pour my heart out and let him know what she said to me that day in the hospital. While listening to me, a scowl gradually appears across his face. When I'm done, he asks incredulously, "Candy, you actually believe everything she said?"

When I nod embarrassingly, he mildly reproves me, "You should have checked with me first."

So I surmise that Chantal has lied to me about some of the things, and Albert clarifies after breathing out a sigh, "First of all, after talking to me on the phone, Chantal didn't want to give up yet, so she called my mother later, asking her if she could come to visit us. My mother doesn't like to turn down people, and Chantal knows that very well. When my mother acquiesced, Chantal asked her if she could send me to pick her up at the airport."

He pauses to cast me a quick glance before he continues, "Hence, when I found out afterwards, I made some arrangements to assign someone else to pick up Chantal, and I also asked Rosemary to let me stay at her guest room in the meantime. I did all this because I didn't want to give Chantal any false hope, but she didn't know my plan until after my surgery."

Not long after he stops talking, I ask, "So it's true that you almost got into an accident while looking for me on the mountain?"

"Yes, but only Chantal knows about that," he admits. Then something dawns on him, and he raises his voice and questions with his eyes clouded with perplexity, "Don't tell me you buy into that bad luck thing?"

I look away, too mortified to respond. Then he snarls in an unyielding tone, "I don't give a damn about bad luck!"

I gasp. He's normally placid, so I have never seen him this agitated. Then he takes some deep breaths to calm himself down. When he speaks again, his tone is much subdued, but still able to carry emotion. "Tell you what, when I thought the cougar was about to consume me for lunch, I wasn't mad at you for getting me into the mess at all. I told myself at least I died protecting you, but at the same time I regretted tremendously that you didn't know my feelings at all."

So I utter out loud, "That was exactly what I had in mind too, Albert!"

His hands then move to my shoulders, going up my neck, then to my face and head before curling his fingers gently in my hair. As I gaze dreamily into his blue pools of light, he states in a somber tone, "Therefore, after we were rescued, I determined to have a heart-to-heart talk with you later that day, but you didn't even want to see me. Do you know it was actually my birthday?"

"I didn't know..." I whimper. I can't be more abashed at my own foolishness and stubbornness. Then I add with a contrite voice, "I'm awfully sorry. Please forgive me."

"Don't worry about it anymore," he responds with a nod of his head. "I have my faults too. I should have given you a heads up about Chantal. I didn't want you to take it the wrong way but I ended up creating more misunderstandings between us."

After that, he strokes my jawline softly, an amorous smile materializing on his lips. His index finger trails down my chin, giving me a burning sensation. As I grab his hand in response, he tilts his head and presses his mouth against mine, drawing me in for another round of fervent kisses. Now that everything is resolved, I ardently return his passion, surrendering myself to him without reserve.

When we meet my parents and my friends for dinner later that evening, we show up with our hands clutched to each other. After we have announced our new relationship, my father gives Albert a bear hug, and Lynn breaks into tears of happiness. Later, when we are about to drive back to Montréal after dinner, Albert takes me aside and kisses me lovingly on both cheeks. Then he promises me that he will come to Montréal four days later to bring me the bicycle before he flies back to Vancouver.

For the next few months, it's very hard for both of us. Being so far apart, technology in communication alleviates the pain in us when we miss each other's presence, but sometimes I can't stop myself from having terrible mood swings at school, especially because it starts snowing. In late November, he gives me a surprise visit on his way back from his business trip to New York. He stops by Montréal for one day just to spend some time with me, even building a snowman together in the backyard. Then I inform him that I will go home for Christmas for about two weeks. He's ecstatic and promises to pick me up at the airport.

I arrive in Vancouver in late evening, and we can't wait to kiss each other when we meet. I can't find the right words to describe how much I have yearned to be securely enclosed in his arms again! I have lost count of how many times I have dreamed of feeling his body heat and hearing his steady heartbeat.

The next day, he invites me home for a cozy family dinner. His parents welcome me warmly and make me feel so accepted. Little Anthony is more adorable than ever. He's able to sit up to play with his toys by himself, but he seems to enjoy my company, staring at me occasionally as though he tries to imprint my image in his mind. Rosemary then lets me know that she just learned that she is expecting again. When I give her my heartfelt congratulations, Albert comes by and asks, "Rosemary, may I borrow Candy for a few minutes?"

She lets out a chortle and says, "Of course, Bert, for as long as you like."

Albert rolls his eyes in response. As he guides me toward the living room, I tease him, "Is that how she calls you? Bert?"

He averts my question and points to the ceiling with his usual sunny grin. When I see the mistletoe up there, he breathes to my ear, "It's time to make amendments." Indeed, he gives me a slow, lingering kiss on the mouth that makes my body crave for more and my heart thump like crazy as though he wants to make up for the first time we shared a kiss under the mistletoe.

We are practically inseparable during my short stay in Vancouver. We go skiing a couple of times too. About two days before the end of my vacation, Albert and I drive up Mount Seymour for snowshoeing, where it is well known for its self guided trails and tours for a peaceful and scenic hike. It even earns its place as Number One Resort for snowshoeing in North America [11].

It's gently snowing for the time being. After a long moment of companionable silence between us, we have come to an area where it is so tranquil and quiet. Nobody else is here except us. Although my nose is red and most of my hair is covered with snow, it is a complete bliss for me to be here with my prince. It's almost like a fairytale. As I stand in awe of the beautiful surroundings, he starts throwing snowballs at me. I shoot him a feigned glare and complain, "Now you really ruin the serenity here!"

Not long after we are engaged in a snowball fight, being quite clumsy with snowshoes on, I fall down in the fresh snow and burst into laughter. Rather than getting up, I suggest, "Albert, want to help me make a snow angel?"

A guffaw erupts from his mouth. After he removes his snowshoes, he crouches down to help me remove mine. Then I begin to sweep my outstretched arms and legs back and forth, creating troughs in the glistening white snow. He helps me fix parts of that, and when he's satisfied, he remarks cheerfully, "Candy, take a look at your beautiful snow angel! Your arms have formed the wings, and your legs have formed a gown."

As he pulls me up into a standing position, he suddenly gathers me in his arms, burying his face in my hair wordlessly. When I feel his warm breath on my neck, emotions take over me, and I pull him closer and cry out, "Albert, I don't want to return to Montréal anymore. I want to quit school and come back."

Yet he draws away from me thoughtfully. I expect him to give me a lecture again, but he takes off the glove on his right hand and produces a tiny velvet box from his pocket instead. "This is for you, my glamour girl," he says while handing the box to me.

As he flashes me his tender smile, I stare at him, nonplussed and totally unprepared. My brows are drawn together in a questioning frown when I nervously flip open the velvet box. Once I take in the sight of what's inside, my heart skips a beat and my jaws literally drop. Quite naturally, my tears come next, entirely blurring my vision.

When tears are running down my cheeks, he bends on one knee and looks into my eyes, saying in a sentimental tone, "Miss Candice Watson, I love you with all my soul and heart, and I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. Do you give me the honor to be my wife?"

I hastily take off one of my gloves and wipe my tears with the back of my hand. There's a glint of moisture in his crystal blue eyes too. Then I drop to my knees and give him an exaggerating nod. He then gently put the diamond ring on my finger, his eyes now brimming with tears of joy too. After he makes sure I have put both my gloves back on, he seals my lips in a deep, loving kiss, crushing me in his embrace. After who knows how long, we get lost in intense kissing and somehow end up falling into the snow together. His body is heavy against mine as he lies on top of me kissing my mouth and tangling his fingers in my hair.

When we come back to our senses later, we walk hand in hand as we trek through the snow along the return route. Then I ask my prince, "What's your plan? I'm leaving Vancouver in two days you know."

Then Albert apprises me that he and his father have been looking into expanding their family businesses in the east coast for a long time. While doing some research into various existing companies in Toronto and Montréal, Albert discovered a company in Montréal with potential but it was losing money. Albert then contacted the company founder, who was willing to sell his company. After rounds of discussions with his father, he agreed to let Albert venture out on his own, provided that his father's right-handed man, George, was willing to relocate and work closely with Albert from now on. Fortunately, George was originally from France, so being bilingual and single, he readily took on the challenge to assist and support young Mr. Adams in the new company.

"We are still in the negotiation process with that founder and his company lawyer, but we are getting really close now," says Albert excitedly, a radiant smile gracing his lips. "So it's probably another month or at most two months before I will move to Montréal as well, my love."

"But I'm still a student," I ask with puzzlement.

He stops his steps and places his hands on my shoulders. Then he regards me, his eyes unwavering. "You'll be busy with study and so will I with the challenges ahead. I perceive that there may be more problems than we can imagine, but I have confidence that we can overcome the life obstacles placed in our paths together... as soulmates."

"Yes... soulmates... it's true we can support each other in life," I utter softly. Tears are stinging my eyes again.

Then he adds, "Honestly, I feel that I have already known you for many years, and I can't wait to start my life with you. I want to hold you in my arms when I go to sleep and see your face first thing in the morning. In fact, my father fully supports my decision and even offers to lend me a loan to give us a promising start. I will slowly repay him once we are financially stable."

I let Albert pick the day while I choose the venue. So he selects the day in August when we had our first real kiss in Québec City. I really love that idea, and I suggest we hold our wedding ceremony and reception up on Grouse Mountain [12] in Vancouver, where our friendship has begun to flourish into love.

Dreams do come true. My Prince Charming and I get married in the summer. Some of his close friends come to our wedding from Boston too, including Jonathan, whom Albert has selected as his best man. We are told that Chantal has recently moved to Manhattan, New York, but she did send us a wedding card with her best wishes. Annie and Patty are my maids of honor.

By the time I am in residency, training to be a pediatrician, Albert, together with George, have managed to transform the company into a profitable enterprise. Its size has doubled since the acquisition many years ago. In addition, I'm already a young mother of two children, Constance and Alexander. Our daughter has vibrant blue eyes just like her father, and our son has round emerald eyes like mine. They were born in Montréal and perfectly bilingual. Both Albert and I love and adore them, and we have hired a trustworthy nanny to help us raise them. Their grandparents come visit us at least twice a year to spoil them too. We fly to Vancouver every Christmas, and Constance and Alexander enjoy connecting with their older cousins, Anthony and Oliver.

Our plan is to move back to Vancouver eventually because our hearts belong to the place where we grew up, not to mention that grandfather Charles is planning to retire. Therefore, Albert is going to take over the family businesses.

At any rate, Albert and I feel truly blessed to have found each other in our lives. With hindsight, my horrific accident actually led me to him, so in a sense, I'm grateful, even though I suffered through it. He is my devoted husband and the loving father to my children, and our love for each other continues to grow each day. Hence, I have strong faith that My Prince Charming and I will live happily ever after.

THE END

=o=o=o=

**Acknowledgement: **My appreciation goes to Janja8 for her help with the French dialogues. In addition, I have visited Québec City twice myself, but thanks to Ivannia Diaz for answering my questions. She not only confirmed what I had remembered about Québec City and even suggested some highlights in Old Québec. Thank you very much, Janja8 and Ivannia!

**Author's note: **

For your interest, the elevations of various mountains mentioned in this story are: Whistler Blackcomb Mountain: 2436 m, Grouse Mountain: 1231 m, and Mount Seymour: 1449 m.

In the manga, Albert showed up on Pony's Hill to let Candy know that he was actually her Prince on the Hill. Likewise, in this story, Albert made a surprise appearance in Québec City to confess his love.

Thank you very much for reading! I hope you don't mind reading such a lengthy chapter. I really want to wrap up the story this time! Since the chapter is quite long, I'm bound to make mistakes here and there. If you have found any of them, please feel free to let me know. Also, if you have enjoyed reading this, please do not hesitate to write me a few words. I'd love to hear from you! Your feedback in any language is more than welcome!

**Footnote: **

[1] Based on wikipedia, cougars (also known as the puma, mountain lion, panther, or catamount) have large paws and proportionally the largest hind legs in the cat family. This physique allows it great leaping and short-sprint ability. For example, a cougar is able to leap as high as 5.5 metres (18 ft) in one bound, and as far as 40 to 45 feet horizontally. They are the fourth largest cat, and adult males are around 2.4 m (7.9 ft) long nose to tail and females average 2.05 m (6.7 ft). Several male cougars in British Columbia weighed between 86.4 and 95.5 kilograms (190 to 210 pounds). Though capable of sprinting, a cougar is typically an ambush predator. It stalks through bushes and trees before delivering a powerful leap onto the back of its prey and a suffocating neck bite.

[2] Three Canadian cities, Vancouver, Toronto and Calgary, are among the world's top five most liveable cities, according to The Economist magazine released in 2012.

[3] Thank you, Melissa Uzwyshyn, for sharing this with me.

[4] Designated a United Nations World Heritage Site, Fairmont Le Château Frontenac is a Québec City landmark. Perched atop a tall cape overlooking the St. Lawrence River, it affords a spectacular view for several kilometers. The building is the most prominent feature of the Québec City skyline as seen from across the St. Lawrence.

[5] Québec is split along its southern latitudes by the St. Lawrence River, one of the longest rivers in the world and the gateway to the Great Lakes and the North American heartland since time immemorial. Since Jacques Cartier first explored it in the 16th century, the lengthy river has been a veritable lifeline for the Québecers who made their homes on its shores.

[6] A statue of Samuel de Champlain is erected on the Terrasse Dufferin. Samuel de Champlain was the founder of Québec City, who was a daring adventurer, a meticulous mapmaker and a great explorer.

[7] The Citadelle, forming part of the fortifications, is a National Historic Site of Canada. It is a military installation and official residence located atop Cap Diamant, adjoining the Plains of Abraham in Québec City, Québec, Canada. This is part of the fortifications of Québec City.

[8] Winston Churchill, Franklin D. Roosevelt, and William Lyon Mackenzie King discussed strategy for World War II, known as the Québec Conferences in 1943 and 1944, were held at the Citadelle of Québec.

[9] Old Québec is the oldest part of Québec City, a very popular tourist destination. Its rich historic nature is marked by the city's ramparts, fortifications, and many historic houses and buildings. The majority of buildings in the neighbourhood date from 19th century, although the construction of some date back to 17th and 18th centuries. It also is home to several commercial streets, including Rue Saint-Jean, Rue Sainte-Anne and Rue De Buade. Many institutions are still housed in the heart of the city.

[10] Laval University is the oldest centre of education in Canada, (4th oldest in North America), and was the first institution in North America to offer higher education in French. Its main campus is located on the outskirts of the historic city in Québec City.

[11] Mount Seymour is named the #1 Resort for snowshoeing in North America by Snowshoe Magazine. The trails are exclusively for snowshoers, offering a place of beauty and solitude within the vast trail system. Highlights include scenic lakes, old growth forests and undulating trails.

[12] Couples can choose to hold their special days outdoors or in one of the nine indoor spaces available on Grouse Mountain, from an intimate gathering to a spectacular party of 500+.

=o=o=o=

Revised: Jan 16, 2013 (Mainly fixed one of the French phrases. Thanks Janja8 for pointing it out. My bad.)

Revised: Jan 18, 2013 (Modified the last paragraph)

Revised: Jan 26, 2013 (Added a bit more about Chantal)

Revised: Jan 30, 2013 (Gave Albert's friend from Boston a name)


End file.
